


The Qualms of Percy Weasley

by Theaterpug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Hurt, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Romance, epilogue compliant, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theaterpug/pseuds/Theaterpug
Summary: Percy Weasley; son, brother, ministry employee and the reason his brother died. Well, according to him anyway.Haunted by his brothers death, Percy must mend his family ties, find a mole in the ministry, and learn how to move on, all with the help of a muggle named Audrey Castillo.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. Worried

May 1st 1999

It seemed like a normal day in London, the sky covered with clouds and the streets bustling with people from all walks of life. But curiously, there seemed to be an owl pecking on the window of a man named Percy Weasley’s flat.

Percy grumbled as he got up from his kitchen table and begrudgingly opened the window for the owl. He took the letter from its beak and gave it a few treats before sending it back on its way.

He carefully opened the envelope and slid the letter out. Sighing, he put on his glasses and began to read the contents within.

_Percy, Mum wants to know if you’re going to the memorial tomorrow. She’s really worried about you and I think it’d be for the best if you came. Charlie’s even coming, please owl me back with your response._

_-Bill_

“Yeah, _Mum’s_ worried.” Percy grumbled, picking up the paper and tossing it into the bin. 

He made his way into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He adjusted his robes and glasses before combing his hair. Glancing into the mirror, Percy let out a sigh before exiting the room.

He stuck his hand in the pot next to his fireplace and threw the powder within into the flames before shouting, 

“The Ministry!”

A few moments later, the red-haired man came spinning out of one of the fireplaces at the MoM. Standing up, he saw his father walking towards him.

“Please don’t see me, please don’t see me.” Percy muttered to himself, swiftly walking behind a pillar. 

Arthur passed him by and Percy let out a sigh of relief. Walking to the lift, he noticed the somber faces on all of his fellow ministry employees. 

_“It’s a bit early, isn’t it.”_ He thought. 

Percy entered the lift and sighed as he saw Nakoulima holding a box with holes in it. 

“Finally catch those black market dragon egg sellers?” He asked, they nodded. 

“How’re ya doin’ Weasley?” A Scottish wizard he’d never met asked suddenly. 

“I’m alright.” Percy said, eyebrow raised at the mans sudden introduction. 

“That seems unlikely, with the anniversary tomorrow and all.”

The elevator went silent.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Percy said, clenching his jaw. 

“No need to get all angry, I was just wonderin’.” He bit his lip before adding, “I know the anniversary is comin’ up and it wasn’t easy for you Weasleys.” 

Percy felt his face flush, 

“I assure you I’m fine.” 

The lift chimes and Percy stepped out, not bothering to look back.

He made his way into his office which he shared with an American wizard named Felix. Where Percy’s side was immaculate and monotone, Felix’s side was sloppy and colorful. 

A toy train made its way around the desk, pink smoke occasionally billowing out its chimney. Stacks upon stacks of paperwork were covering his desk, a couple of folders littered the ground. 

There were also several framed pictures of Felix and his wife doing an array of hobbies, including rock climbing, painting, gardening and many more. 

“Good morning Percy!” He said brightly, not bothering to look up from his work. 

“Morning Felix.” Percy sighed, sitting down at his desk and pulling out the paperwork delivered to him that morning.

——————————————————————————

“I’m going out for lunch, you want anything?” Felix asked. 

“I’m good.” 

“Alright, you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Felix shrugged and left the office, the door gently shutting behind him. 

Percy sighed and looked back down at the new proposition to legalize the commercial use of Flying Carpets as a means of transport in Britain.

“Will they ever learn?” Percy mumbled.

“I’m afraid not.” A voice came through the doorway, Percy looked up to see none other than Ron Weasley. 

“Hello Ron.” 

“Percy.” 

The room was eerily silent until the younger Weasley spoke again, 

“Are you going to the memorial tomorrow?”

Perch sighed and rubbed his eyes while leaning back in his chair. 

“I don’t know Ron.” He admitted.

“What?”

“I don’t know if I’m going to go.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” 

“You don’t know!”

“Ron, it’s not beca-“

“You don’t know?” Ron said accusingly, “What the _bloody hell_ do you mean?” 

“I mean that I’m not sure I want to go back there!

“Well none of us do!” Ron yelled.

“Quiet down.” Percy hissed. 

“ _Quiet down!?_ “

“People are working.” 

“Oh! So the quality of work getting done during a lunch break is more important then our own brother! And more important then the sanity and grief of our mother!” 

Percy’s eyes began to sting, Ron gritted his teeth. 

“It’s not that Ron.” He pleaded, the sound of Fred’s last laugh echoing through his mind.

“Then what is it Perce?” 

Percy opened his mouth and then shut it, he felt his eyes welling up with tears at the very thought of returning there. Fred’s cold body and empty eyes had made their way into his dreams these past few weeks. He wanted to tell Ron, but he couldn’t.

“If you’re not going to go for Mum, then at least go for Ginny. You haven’t seen her since Christmas.” Ron left the room, the door still open.


	2. May 2nd

Looking in the mirror, Percy adjusted his plain black robes and horn rimmed glasses. Turning off the bathroom light, he walked towards his fire place, the sound of his footsteps deafening. 

“The Burrow!” He yelled, hoping his muggle neighbors didn’t hear. The negotiations to get a direct floo connection to his flat in Muggle London had been tedious enough, Percy really didn’t want to have to go through any more inquiries.

The familiar smell and appearance of The Burrow greeted the Weasley as he stepped out of the fireplace. 

Bill and Fleur were currently standing in the dining room; muttering something to Charlie, Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch and George was leaning against the wall. 

His parents were nowhere to be found. 

“Hello Percy.” George said, looking up from the floor. 

“Hello George.”

Charlie gave him a small wave and Bill a nod. The only one to move from their spot was Fleur who engulfed Percy in a hug. 

“‘Ello Percy.” She said, pulling away.

“Hello Fleur.”

“Come join Beel, Charlie and I. We were just talking about zee ‘Ogwarts reconstruction.” 

“Right, how different does it look?” Percy asked, following Fleur back to the dining room. 

“It looks about the same... though there is a fountain outside the castle doors now.” Charlie said, a small smile on his face. 

“Where’s Mum and Dad?” Percy asked after a few moments of overwhelming silence.

“Mum started crying so Dad took her to the back garden.” Bill explained. 

Percy solemnly nodded and turned to face Ron and Harry. Ron turned away from him and Harry gave him a small nod.

“George, how’s the shop?” Bill asked. 

“It’s fine, not very busy this time of the year....” He trailed off.

The room fell silent. A few moments later the front door opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley entered.

“Oh, hello Percy.” Mr. Weasley said, giving his son a hug.

“Hello Dad, Mum.”

“Percy dear, it’s so good to see you.” His mother said, giving him a hug. 

Her face was red and streaked with tears, a sight that reminded Percy of the battle. She took a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo she spoke;

“I’ll go first, then Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Percy and then Arthur. Sound alright?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Good, _The Hog’s Head Inn_!”

——————————————————————————

“Ugh.” Mr. Weasley groaned, climbing out of the fireplace.

“You alright Dad?” Bill asked, helping him up.

“I’m alright, just a little nauseous. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Is everyone here and accounted for?” Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around the room. 

“Yeah, we’re here Mum.” Ron quickly nodded.

“Alright then, just making sure everyone is okay.” 

Percy nodded and took a deep breath.

“Follow me.” His father said, waving the family on. 

He lead them out of the inn and through the winding streets of Hogsmeade, until they made their way to a stone path that lead to the castle doors.

“It looks practically untouched.” Percy marveled, Charlie smiled.

“Told you so.” 

Percy felt his face flush. He knew Charlie meant it in a joking way, but he couldn’t help it. 

The castle was almost identical to its former self, the only differences being the stone walkway and the fountain outside the doors.

The group eventually made their way to the lake, where rows of chairs sat facing a stage and podium. Kingsley was standing on the stage deep in conversation with _Headmistress_ McGonagall and a fellow that Percy recognized from the ministry named Baudric Schulze.

“I’ve got to go.” Harry spoke up, “I’m supposed to be speaking today.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry walked off. 

“Ronald, are you going to speak?” She asked.

“No, they asked me but there’s not much I could say that Harry and Hermione won’t cover.”

“Ron, your story still has worth. It’s your perspective.” Mr. Weasley said. 

“Dad, I already said no, let’s just drop it.” Ron quickly said.

Mr. Weasley nodded and gestured at a row of seats, 

“Is this okay?” 

The question was met with nods and grumbles of conformation.

“Let’s sit down.” 

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on the end farthest from the aisle while Charlie and Bill sat the closest to the aisle. Percy however, had ended up between Fleur and George (who was one seat away from their parents). Ron was sitting across the aisle from Charlie, saving a seat for Luna.

“When are they coming out?” Ron asked.

“Soon, I ‘ope.” Fleur said, leaning back to see Ron. 

A few moments later, the castle doors opened and out poured hundreds of students clad in black.

“Do you see Ginny?” Mrs. Weasley asked once the students had reached the lake.

“No.” George said. 

“I see her.” Charlie said, a grin on his face. 

“Ginny!” Bill said, standing up. 

“Hello William.” She said, giving him a hug. 

“Ginny.” Charlie gave her a hug too. 

“Hello there Gin.” George stood up and gave her a quick handshake. 

“It’s great to see you.” Ron whispered, giving her a hug. 

“You too Ron.” 

“Hello there Ginny.” Percy said, standing up.

“Percy.” Ginny said, giving him a nod. She walked past him and began hugging their parents. 

“Eetz alright,” Fleur said as Percy sat down, “she didn’t give me a hug either.” 

“Sorry about that.” Bill said, “I’ll have to talk to her about it.”

Fleur shook her head,

“Eet is fine Beel, she can feel ‘owever she wants about me.”

“But she doesn’t have to be so rude.” 

“Beel.” She sternly said, “Ginny is a grown woman, she can do whatever she pleases.” 

He nodded and grasped her hand, she smiled and nodded. 

“Eet is fine. As long as you are with me I am good.”

“Attention! May I have your attention please?” The voice of Minerva McGonagall boomed.

All chatter died down as everyone’s attention was focused on the Headmistress. 

“On this day one year ago, a battle was fought. A battle which would determine the future of The Wizarding World as we know it. A battle which took the lives of many brave witches and wizards, as well as giants and even owls.” 

The courtyard was silent, everyone immersed in her words.

“To commemorate those who died fighting Lord Voldemort and his death eaters,”

Even though he was dead, Percy felt a chill at that name. 

“We are gathered here to talk about the battle so their sacrifice may never be forgotten.”

She paused before taking off her glasses,

“All of us here have been affected by the war. Whether you are a first year muggle-born or an order member, you have been affected. Whether it be your ability to come to school here, or the loss of a loved one, we’ve all been affected.” 

Percy looked down at the ground, his black shoes contrasting against the lush, green grass.

“We are about to hear testimony from Mr. Harry Potter himself, the man who defeated the dark lord.” 

McGonagall stepped down from the podium and sat down in a chair on the stage. Harry walked up to the podium and was met with a round of applause.

“My name is Harry Potter,” he said, his voice shaky. “And I am the boy who lived, and the man who defeated Lord Voldemort. I didn’t ask to be the chosen one, but the night my parents died I became him. It was my duty to defeat the dark lord yes, but I couldn’t have done it alone.” 

He looked over at the group of Weasleys before continuing, 

“The Weasley family took me in, they treated me like one of their own. They sacrificed so much for me, but none more so then Fred.” 

Percy looked over at George, who had a few silent tears streaming down his face. 

“Fred Weasley was a good man; a prankster, a great businessman, an intelligent and incredible man... and most importantly, _a friend_.”

“ _How would I be remembered?_ ” Percy suddenly thought. 

He began to picture Harry standing up on a podium, not too different from the one he was standing at now, delivering a speech that was eerily similar to the one he was currently giving. 

“ _Percy Weasley; son, brother, ministry employee and the reason his brother died._ ” Imaginary Harry said.

“ _He couldn’t even save his own brother from death. He left his family, yet his brother was the one who left for good. He. Killed. Fred._ ” 

Percy snapped back to reality when George suddenly got up and began walking towards The Forbidden Forest. 

“I got it.” Mr. Weasley said, following his son. 

Percy turned his head and made eye contact with his mother, he gave her a small smile and she burst into tears. His eyes went wide and he looked around at his brothers before getting up and sitting next to his mother. He offered her his handkerchief (which she gladly took) and looked back up at Harry. 

“There are so many people who sacrificed so much that day.” Harry said, Percy nodded. 

“And those people, those sacrifices are things worth remembering.” The end of the speech was met with rounds of applause. After it died down, Harry sat down and Hermione walked to the podium.

Percy didn’t really focus on her speech, he was too busy thinking about George and imaginary Harry. Was that going to be how he was remembered, as a murderer? After Hermione was done, Percy stood up and began walking in the direction his brother and father took. 

“Percy.” Bill called, he turned around.

“Yeah?”

“Take a walk with me.”

Bill and Percy had reached the back of the castle when Bill spoke,

“You need to find a hobby.” 

“Pardon?”

“You need a hobby. All you do is work and mope around that apartment of yours... I’m worried about you.” 

_I’m worried about you_ , the words echoed in Percys mind. 

“See, you’re stuck in your head.” Percy was pulled back into reality. “Fleur and I took up muggle painting after the war.” Bill continued, “It helped us process our emotions and it gave us something to do with our free time.”

“I don’t know what hobbies I can even do.” Percy admitted after a moment of silence. 

“Anything. Quidditch, baking, knitting, writing, anything.” 

“Anything?”

“Yeah, anything that gets you out of you’re head.” Bill turned towards Percy, “Promise me you’ll find something to do.” 

“I promise.”


	3. Castillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout goes out to my friend Ketzia Fruma who has supported me throughout planning and now writing this fic.

“Aberdeen? What would anyone want to do in Aberdeen?” Felix asked, glancing over Percy’s shoulder at the new memo sent by Mr. Billingsley. 

“Maybe something to do with the ports, but that wouldn’t make sense. Why would you floo into a vacant muggle for that?” Percy rubbed his eyes.

“I’m not sure...” Felix trailed off.

Percy shrugged and checked the clock. It was 15 minutes until his shift was over. 

“Do you think a muggle-born was trying to floo into their parents house and missed it?” 

“They’d still be tampering with the floo network though, that’s still a crime.” Percy said, putting away a stack of floo connection requests. 

“Yeah, but it’s not nefarious.” 

Percy nodded, 

“I suppose.”

“If it happens again then it’s most likely nefarious.” Felix reasoned, standing up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving for the day, it’s 5 o’clock.”  
——————————————————————————

Percy sighed as the afternoon breeze shook the trees in the park. As he walked down the concrete path, he couldn’t help but feel overdressed. 

He had gone home and changed into a pair of slacks, dress shoes and a white button up. However, everyone else at the park was dressed in shorts and t-shirts. 

“ _I should ask Hermione for help in the future._ “ He thought. 

Percy made his way down to a section of the park where three lone chess tables stood. Two were vacant, and occupying the third one was a girl with tan skin and long, straight brown hair. She was looking around the park with her brows furrowed. Percy made eye contact with her and she smiled. 

“Would you like to play?” She asked, folding her hands. 

“Me?” 

She nodded. 

“Yeah... sure.” Percy said awkwardly.

He sat down across from her and glanced down at his board, waiting for the pieces to begin to berate him. 

“So, are you familiar with the game?” The girl asked. 

“Yes, though I must admit I’m not that good at it.”

“You’re in luck, neither am I.” She grinned, “I’m Audrey by the way, Audrey Castillo.” 

“Percy, Percy Weasley.” He said, shaking her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He said, smiling. 

“Anyway, traditionally white goes first so it’s your turn.” Audrey said, crossing her arms.

Percy nodded and looked at the board in front of him. He moved a pawn to D4 and looked up at Audrey. 

She moved a pawn to E5 and smiled. Percy raised his eyebrow and took her pawn, moving his own to E5.

“I feel like you’re planning something big.” He laughed, she nodded. 

“You have no idea.”

She moved her queen to E7 and stared at Percy, her brown eyes searching his face for any sign of frustration. Not finding any, she leaned back as Percy moved a different pawn to G4.

“Nice move.” She said, moving a pawn to A6.

“Thank you.” He grinned, moving a bishop to G5. 

She shook her head and moved her queen to E6. Percy sat there for a second, questioning her last move. He then decided to move a pawn to A4. 

“This is a challenging game,” Audrey said, “where did you learn to play?” 

“My little brother Ron.” Percy said, thankful that these chess pieces didn’t yell every 5 seconds like Ron’s did.

“How many siblings do you have?” Audrey asked, moving a pawn to H6. 

“6.” He said without skipping a beat.

“Nice, I’m an only child myself.” She said, watching him move a knight to F3. 

“Is it lonely?” He asked. 

“Not really, at least not to me.” Audrey moved a pawn to G5 and took Percy’s bishop.

“I didn’t see that.” He said, thoroughly studying all of his pieces. 

“Then I’ve done my job.” She grinned from ear to ear. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” She said quickly, her face beginning to blush.

“Okay then... I told you how I learned to play,” he moved a knight to G4, taking one of her pawns. “How did you learn?” 

“My dad.” Audrey simply said, moving a knight to E7. Percy then moved a knight to E6, taking her queen. 

“Dios mio.” She whispered, smiling. “How could I be so stupid?” 

“Hey, that’s chess.”

“I know.” She said while moving a pawn to D6, taking his knight. 

“Wow.” He laughed.

“Hey, that’s chess.” 

He smiled and picked up his pawn when Audrey shot up out of her seat. 

“It’s 6:30, I have to go.” She said, “I promised my Dad I’d help him fix the fridge when he got home, which is about now. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Seriously, he doesn’t believe in hiring repairmen. He thinks it’s a scam.” She explained, he smiled.

“Reminds me of my brother.” 

“Ron?”

“No, Charlie.” 

“Huh.” She smiled, “I had fun, if you want I can come here at 6:15 tomorrow and we’ll play a game all the way through.” 

“Deal.” He said shaking her hand. 

“Deal.”


	4. Weasley Family Dinner

“Hey Percy, can you throw me that memo?” Felix asked, rummaging through the piles of paperwork on his desk. 

“Why?”

“I’m trying to figure out whether or not we can combine two clauses together and make the floo applications easier to fill out.” Felix explained, running a hand through his cropped, dirty blonde hair.

“That’s not really our job.” 

“I know, but Mr. Billingsley is swamped.” Felix explained. 

“I guess that’s true.” Percy handed him the latest memo about a few applications that hadn’t been filled out correctly.

“I still have no idea why someone would want to transport Grindylows by floo.” Felix said as he took it.

“Nor do I.”

Just as Percy sat back down at his desk, there was a knock on the office door. 

“Come in.” He called. The door creaked open to reveal Mr. Billingsley.

“Mr. Billingsley, pleasure to see you again.” Percy said, standing up to shake the older wizards hand. 

“Thank you Mr. Weasley.” The wizard’s raspy voice responded as Percy sat back down. 

“What brings you to our department?” Felix asked, leaning on his desk. 

“I’m afraid nothing good.” Billingsley croaked.

Percy straightened his back and folded his hands on his desk.

“As you are aware, the Floo Network was tampered with a few weeks ago. And I’m afraid to say it happened once again today.” The old wizard ran a hand through his thin, gray hair. 

“Where was the destination?” Felix asked, crossing his arms. 

“It was a muggle bakery in Glasgow. Luckily it was closed for the day.”

“Both are to muggle locations, do you think this could have anything to do with _The Sympathizers_?”

“I’m afraid it might.” 

Percy took a deep breath and nodded, 

“What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll have the Obliviation Taskforce on standby, chances are we won’t be so lucky next time. We’ll also report straight to the Auror Office and we will be working closely with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.” 

Percy felt his eyes widen at that final statement.

“Isn’t that where your dad works?” Felix asked, Percy slowly nodded. 

“I suppose that might be a good thing, you can talk about this situation outside of work.” Mr. Billingsley joked.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Percy said, looking down at his desk. 

“Do you have any questions about the new changes?” 

Felix and Percy both shook their heads.

“If you ever have any, don’t be afraid to ask.”

——————————————————————————

Percy sighed as he checked his pocket watch, it was 6 o’clock and time for him to face his family yet again. He grabbed his neatly wrapped gift and apparated right outside The Burrow.

Strolling up to the house, Percy’s gaze met a banner hanging above the front door which read; _Welcome Home Ginny!_. Looking away, he noticed his family laughing and dancing through the windows. He stopped as he reached the steps and debated whether or not to continue. After arguing with himself for what felt like hours (although it was only a minute at most), he decided to knock on the door. 

Almost immediately, it swung open to reveal the face of George Weasley. His face held little sign of emotion and he stepped aside to allow his older brother in. 

“Hello George, it’s wonderful to see you.” 

“You too.” George sincerely said.

Percy could hear Ginny’s album of _The Weird Sisters’ Greatest Hits_ playing from within the living room and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You got to see them live.” Percy grinned, looking at his little brother. 

“I’m afraid I did, though I don’t remember too much of that night.” George half-heartedly joked, eliciting a chuckle from the older Weasley.

“Percy!” Mrs. Weasley bustled over to her son, “It’s so good to see you!” 

She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Percy smiled and hugged her back. 

“Great to see you Mum.” 

“Is that for Ginny?” She asked, pointing to the gift box in his hand.

“Yes.” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” 

“Mum, she’s graduated Hogwarts. I think she deserves it.” He explained. 

“Ginny!” Mrs. Weasley called. 

“What?” Ginny called from the other room. 

“Come here!” 

The thuds of Ginny’s footsteps reverberated through Percy’s brain. 

“Wha-“ Ginny stopped when she saw Percy. 

“Hello Ginny.” He said, a small smile present on his face. 

“Hello.” She said, “Is that for me?” 

He nodded, handing her the gift. 

“Thank you.” She said, giving him a quick hug. She turned around and made her way back to the living room, not looking back.

Percy turned and saw a tear in his mother’s eye. She smiled at him before hurrying away. Walking into the living room, Percy saw Ginny curled into Harry’s side on the couch. On the rocking chair sat Hermione, nose-deep in a book, on the sitting chair next to her was Ron, who was currently engaged in a chess match against Bill.

Fleur was standing by the back door, talking with _Angelina Johnson?_

“I invited her.” George walked up behind him. 

“Are you two...?” Percy trailed off.

“I‘m not sure.” George admitted, Percy nodded.

“Gah!” Ron yelled. 

“Checkmate!” Bill happily said. 

“You got lucky.” Ron stood up. 

“Probably.” Bill admitted.

“Congratulations Beel, good job Ron.” Fleur said, clapping. 

Percy smiled as he remembered what Audrey had said to him last Wednesday. 

_”Congratulations Percy, you’ve lost yet again.”_

Every Wednesday for about a month, at 6:15 Percy met up with Audrey at the park and they played a round of chess. And every Wednesday, Audrey won. 

“What’s got you so chipper?” Angelina asked, pulling Percy back into the present. 

“Nothing.” He quickly said, “Nothing.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Before he could respond, his fathers voice rang throughout the house; 

“Dinner is ready!” 

Percy waited to sit down until everyone else had chosen a seat, ending up between his father and Harry. Reaching for the breadbasket, he looked up to see George sitting in between Angelina and Bill. 

And Bill was in Fred’s spot. 

Of course nobody had assigned seats, but Fred always sat next to George. And even though Angelina was next to him, she was at the end of the table that had been extended to fit Hermione, Fleur and herself as well as any potential last minute guests. Which left Bill in _Fred’s_ spot.

He grabbed a roll and looked back down at his plate. He throughly examined the roast beef and carrots for a before eating, he glanced up and no one had noticed. 

“How does it feel to be a Hogwarts graduate girls?” Mr. Weasley asked Hermione and Ginny. 

“It doesn’t feel much different than being a Hogwarts student.” Ginny shrugged. 

“How about you Hermione?” 

“It’s a little frightening, but it’s also exciting. I’m thinking about applying for a job at the ministry. I’m not sure which department which is a little disconcerting, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” 

“Y’know Hermione, you could ask for any job in there and they’d give it to you.” Ron casually said, Hermione blushed. 

“What are planning on doing Ginny?” Angelina asked. 

“I’m not sure, The Harpy’s are having tryouts in July and I’m considering doing that.”

“GINEVRA WEASLEY!” Mrs. Weasley yelled, “You are not becoming a quidditch player!” 

“Mum, I’m a grown woman!” She fired back.

“Yes, but you’re still a child!” 

“I fought in the war Mum, I think I can handle quidditch.” She said, eyes fiery. 

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and then closed it again. The sound of scrapping silverware and chewing filled the room.

“Does anyone have any anecdotes?” Mr. Weasley asked a few minutes later.

Everyone remained silent. 

“I’ll go first, Percy and I shall be working closely together at the ministry!” 

Percy gave a small smile and nodded. 

“That’s wonderful Percy.” His mother said. 

“Yeah, that’s great.” Ron said after Hermione elbowed him in the side. 

“Thanks.”


	5. Picture

“So, what do you do for a living?” Audrey asked after a round of chess.

“Where do I work?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh... in transportation.” He said, she nodded.

“Where do you work?”

“I’m an anthropologist, right now I’m studying some newspapers we found in Glasgow. It’s just research over how society has changed, nothing crazy.”

“Anthropology.” He pondered.

“The study of humankind.” She nodded, a big grin on her face.

“What made you decide to become an Anthropologist?” 

“I was always fascinated by people. By history, by culture... how somethings changed so slowly and others so quickly. And I figured that Anthropology would be the best major for me. What about you, why did you choose to work in transit?”

“Oh, it was a job that needed a position filled and transportation is very important so I took it.” 

Audrey nodded,

“Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now. Unless you want to go for round 2.” 

Percy smiled and shrugged,

“If you want.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t, I have to get up early tomorrow and go up to Derby to show my boss my current findings.”

“I see, I wish you luck.” 

“Thanks, it’s a little frightening to be honest.” She admitted. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Mrs. Baxter is pretty frightening. It seems like no matter what you do you’re doing it wrong.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah, what’s your boss like?” 

“Well, my current boss is fine. I don’t interact with him much.” 

Audrey nodded, 

“See you Wednesday?”

“See you Wednesday.”

As Percy walked home, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew it was absurd, but he couldn’t help but already be looking forward to Wednesday.

——————————————————————————

Sighing, Percy plopped down on a chair and rubbed his eyes. He was currently looking through an old trunk marked _Percy’s Things_ that his Mum had found in the attic.

So far, he had only found a couple of drawings he did of hippogryphs and porlocks he made when he was no older than 5, a box of old notebooks from his pre-Hogwarts days, a few newspaper clippings about the ministry and an old picture of himself with Bill and Charlie, about to leave The Burrow for Hogwarts.

Percy laughed at that last one, they all looked so young. Charlie without burns from the dragons, Percy without his glasses and Bill without the earring or scars from Fenrir Greyback. 

Taking a deep breath, Percy set aside the picture and picked up the next thing in the trunk; an old drawing he did of his parents, older brothers, and baby Fred and George. 

At the bottom of the page, written in sloppy handwriting, were the words _I love you_ followed by a myriad of exclamation points.

Although everyone was little more than a stick-figure, Percy remembered being so proud of it. He even showed little Fred and George it, his face beaming with pride. 

He set it down and pulled out the next thing, it was a clipping of his family during the Egypt trip before his 7th year. Everyone was there, and everyone was happy. Everyone... including _Peter Pettigrew_. The man who sold out Lily and James Potter, the man who framed Sirius Black and the man who resurrected You-Know-Who. 

Not to mention, the man who tricked Ron and Percy into caring for him, into protecting him.

Percy nearly shook with rage as he tore up the photograph, throwing it into the lit fireplace. He took a deep breath before looking back, the faces of his family burning into ash. 

“ _Merlin._ ” He whispered, clutching his hair. 

“No, no no!” He said, attempting to fish it out with a fire-poker. But it was already too late, the picture of his family was no more. 

The picture of Bill, Ginny, Ron, Charlie, and Fred and George. 

“No.” He choked out, “No please.” He sat against the wall, staring at the trunk. 

“Please no, please.” He whispered as hot tears began falling. 

“ _The issue’s no longer in circulation._ ” He thought, “ _It’s truly gone_.”

“You can ask Mum if she kept a copy.” Percy whispered to himself, his eyes stinging.

More tears fell as he realized he’d have to explain why he needed a copy.

And even more fell as another realization hit him;

That was the last picture he ever took with his family.

He buried his face in his hands and sobs began racking his body. Eventually, he put his hands on his knees and began rocking back and forth. 

He looked over at the fire-poker laying on the ground and another sob escaped his body.


	6. How About A Date?

Percy looked into the mirror and sighed, he finished tying his tie in a simple Windsor Knot and took a deep breath.

 _”Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner on Friday.”_ Audrey’s words replayed in Percy’s head. 

_”Like on a date?”_

_“Yeah, would you like to?”_

_“Oh! Yes, yes. Yes, I’d love to.” He sputtered, standing up._

_“Great, let me write down the address.”_

He checked the note she had given him for the thousandth time and put it back in his pocket.

Percy exited his flat and left the building, double checking that he had his wand and cash. The trip to Gringotts to get the exchange from Galleons to Pounds was quite dreadful, he really didn’t fancy doing that again.

He walked down the street, praying he didn’t see any of his coworkers. Much to his relief, he didn’t run into any. As he neared the restaurant, he noticed a line of people waiting outside, and the person at the end was Audrey. 

They locked eyes and she gave him a small smile. 

“Sorry, I made a reservation but I got here like 5 minutes late and they wouldn’t let me get a table.” She explained as he walked over. 

“It’s alright... you look nice.” Percy sincerely commented. 

While he was wearing a plain black suit with a navy tie, Audrey was wearing a long, short sleeved turquoise dress with a brown belt tied around her waist.

“Have you ever been here before?” She asked, Percy shook his head.

“I’ve been twice, once when I turned 18 and once when I graduated university.”

Percy nodded and looked up at the stagnant line.

“The hostess said it would be at least 2 hours.” 

His eyes went wide.

“I’m sorry, I was running late and I begged the hostess b-“

“It’s alright,” Percy assured her, “I can wait. Or we can go somewhere else.” 

“Where would we go?” 

“I don’t know.” He admitted, Audrey smiled. 

“Why don’t you tell me a little more about yourself. All I know is that you have 6 siblings, two of which are brothers, you work in transportation, you live here in London, you share an office with an American named Felix and you’re terrible at chess.”

“Well, what would you like to know?” 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“What?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Indigo.” He said after a moment. 

“Indigo?”

“Yes, it’s in between blue and purple yet it’s it’s own thing. It’s easy to miss it but it is a beautiful, enriching color.”

“That’s a beautiful explanation.” Audrey grinned, “Personally I like a nice green. Like, a hunter green, it just makes me feel safe and calm.”

Percy nodded,

“What is your greatest goal in life?”

“That’s a good one… I think my greatest goal is to discover something new about the past and land myself in the history books.” Audrey explained, “You?”

“I want to be the Minister.”

“The Prime Minister?” Audrey asked, he nodded a little too enthusiastically. 

“Really, I didn’t peg you as the political type.” 

“Well, I just want to make the world a little better.”

“I understand that, _will this line hurry up?_ ” She exasperatedly asked. 

The line hadn’t moved at all since Percy had arrived, a few groups of people had left the building but yet nobody had moved.

“Well, there is a little diner a few streets over. I doubt they have a wait.”

——————————————————————————

“This is really good.” Audrey said, taking a bite of her chips.

“I’m glad you like it.” Percy smiled as he took a bite of his fish. 

“I really do, I don’t think I’ve ever heard about this place.” She marveled. 

“I found it by accident.” Percy admitted.

“I’m glad you did!” Audrey laughed. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so weird tonight.” She said after a moment, “I’ve just been a little nervous.” 

“Me too.” 

They both smiled.

“I hope you’re having a good time.” Percy commented. 

“I am.” 

“So am I.”

They finished their meal and began the walk back to Audrey’s house, talking about coworkers and school. 

“Here it is.” Audrey pointed to a nice white house with a singular tree on the lawn. Percy could see an old swing set in the backyard as well as an old Bloodhound.

“That’s Archie.” Audrey said, “He looks frightening, but he’s a real softie. Don’t worry, my Dad must be awake if he’s outside. We don’t leave him out here.” 

They made their way to the front door and stopped. Audrey turned around to gave Percy and smiled.

“I had a really good time.” 

“So did I.”

“We should do this again sometime. Next Friday work for you?” She asked.

“Y-yes.” Percy stammered yet again. 

“It’s a date. I’ll see on Wednesday, right?” 

“Of course.” 

Audrey smiled and gave him a hug. Before pulling away, Percy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Audrey grinned and Percy did too.

“Good night.” She said, opening her front door. 

“Good night.” He responded, letting go of her hand. 

Percy beamed the entire walk back to his flat. He smiled as he got ready for the night and he smiled as he lied down. The smile left his face only when sleep overtook him.


	7. Davies

“Alright, I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning.”

“Well... my husband Quentin and I went out to the shops and saw this lovely set of china.” The woman looked at the two red-haired men on the opposite end of the table from her. 

“Who sold it to you?” Percy asked, crossing his arms. 

“Just some man, he was brown-haired and he had brown eyes. He was a little taller than average but otherwise he seemed like a normal man.”’

“Was there anything slightly alarming about him?” Mr. Weasley asked. 

“Well, his accent I suppose. It sounded more like an accent you’d hear in the London area.” 

“Anything else?” Percy inquired, she shook her head.

“Alright, thank you Mrs. Davies.”

The woman nodded and quickly left the room, not bothering to look back. Percy took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, pondering the story he got thus far.

“Both her and her husband just said the man was an average build with brown hair and brown eyes, I could name around 50 people I went to school with who had brown eyes and brown hair.” Percy lamented. 

“Do you want me to send in the next No-Maj?” Felix asked, popping his head into the interrogation room. 

“Yes please.” Mr. Weasley said. 

“I’ll never get used to hearing him say No-Maj.” The older man lamented. 

“He says muggle whenever he talks to Mr. Billingsley or Kingsley.” Percy offhandedly remarked. 

“Why’s that?”

“He says that they look at him weird when he says No-Maj.”

“As they should, it’s _Muggle_.”

The two Weasley’s chuckled and straightened out their robes. The cold, metal door swung open and in came a teenage girl with bright pink hair and a face so pale you could have mistaken her for a ghost.

“Deena Davies I presume, pleasure to meet you. I’m Arthur Weasley, head of The Missuse of Muggle Artifacts Office here at the ministry. And this is my son Percy, he works at the Floo office in the Department of Magical Transportation office, we’re just going to ask you a few questions about what transpired at your home earlier this evening.” 

The girl stared at them with wide eyes, her arms crossed and her back pressed up against the wall. 

“This is a joke, right?” Her thick Scottish accent echoed throughout the room. 

“I’m afraid not.” Percy said, folding his hands on the table. 

“This place looks like a dungeon, I’m not going to be arrested am I?” She asked, her eyes darting between the gingers.

“No, no, no, this is just the only place in the ministry that we could conduct this interview at.” Mr. Weasley explained. 

“Alright, but I’ve gotta tell you that I know next to nothin’. My parents came home with the china and set it up in a display cabinet in the dining room, we started eating dinner an hour or so later and the whole set began shaking. It flew out of the cabinet and the bowls and plates began hurling themselves at us, except when they hit the ground or wall they didn’t break.” 

She took a deep breath and looked up at the men. 

“And next thing I know, you lot have shown up because somebody apparently came to the shops by fireplace or something, and you found out he sold us those dishes.” 

Percy nodded and extended his hand,

“Thank you Miss Davies.” 

“No problem.” 

“You may go.” 

She nodded and slowly left the room, glancing over her shoulder as she left. Felix popped back into the room and sat down across from Percy. 

“The Obliviation Squad is currently doing the parents, luckily the Aurors say that because the incident was confined to a single space they don’t have to do too much in terms of a cover-up.” He said. 

“That’s always good, what I don’t understand is why someone is targeting muggles in Scotland.”

“I’m not sure... I’m wondering if it’s _The Sympathizers_.” Percy interjected.

“Maybe....” Mr. Weasley trailed off.

“Do you think it’ll stay within Scotland?” Felix asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, are they going to branch out into England or Wales or Northern Ireland?” 

“I hope not, but it is a possibility.”

“How are they choosing No-Maj’s? Is it at random, or is there a specific reason why each person is targeted?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, there isn’t anything except economic status that ties the home, bakery, and The Davies’.” Percy chimed in.

“But would pure-blood purists really care about economic status, I feel like they’d care more about blood status than anything else.” 

“That’s a good point, however it would be easier to attack middle-class or lower-class muggles rather than those who are wealthy.” Mr. Weasley reasoned. 

“You have a point.” 

The three men sat in silence for a few moments before Percy spoke up,

“What are we going to do to stop them?” 

Mr. Weasley sighed before answering,

“I don’t know.”


	8. Mr. Brown

“Here we are.” Percy whispered, looking up at the towering mansion.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Felix asked, opening the front gate. 

“Positive.” 

The two men begrudgingly walked up the stone path to the large mahogany door. Felix extended his arm and knocked three times, waited a moment and knocked three more. At the sixth knock, a short balding man opened the door. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” He asked, glancing behind Percy.

“Hello, I’m Percy Weasley and this is my associate Felix Green. We’re from The Department of Magical Transportation and we’d like to talk to you about something.” 

“Ah well... come inside.” The man swung open his door and hobbled off into the kitchen. 

Percy looked around at the floral couch and scratched coffee table covered with dust. Atop the fireplace was a long strand of fake Ivy and a mirror which towered over both Percy and Felix. 

They both sat down and waited for the man to return. He eventually did, carrying a silver tray with three teacups and a kettle; all a dulled white.

“You’re lucky, I had put the kettle on only a few minutes ago.” He said, smiling.

“So, Mr. Brown,” Felix began, “we have reason to believe that you may have valuable information on the recent hijacking of the floo network, which culminated in a No-Maj family being attacked.”

Mr. Brown glanced up as he finished pouring the tea and bit his lip.

“What do you mean?” 

“I think you know exactly what we mean.” Percy said, watching as Felix reached for a teacup.

“Look, I’m a simple man. I’m just trying to live my life and I didn’t do nothing to that network.” 

“We never said you did.” 

His eyes widened and he let out a breathy laugh.

“If you have any information it’d be much appreciated.” Felix said, taking a sip of tea. 

“What?”

“Come on Percy, obviously this man knows nothing.” Felix stood up and walked towards the door, motioning for Percy to follow. 

As Percy stood up, Mr. Brown quickly shouted,

“Stop!” 

Felix smiled as he turned around,

“Yes?” 

“I may know something.” 

“Which is?” Percy asked. 

“Look, I don’t know his name, but this man came up here a few weeks ago asking about how to tamper with the floo. He figured I’d know because of my time in your department. I told him I couldn’t help him but he threatened me....” 

“What did he say?” Felix asked.

“He... he said if I didn’t comply he’d kill my son.” 

Percy felt a shiver roll through his spine.

“He’s only a little boy, he just finished up his first year at Hogwarts. He’s a Gryffindor you see, just like his mum.”

“Where is he?” Percy asked.

“He lives with his mum.” Mr. Brown said after a moment.

The two men nodded. 

“Look I didn’t do anything, I just explained how the system could be tampered with.” 

“I understand Mr. Brown. However The Ministry may not.” Percy warned. 

“Is there anything you can do to help me?” Mr. Brown pleaded. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Percy earnestly responded. 

“In the meantime, a ministry employee will contact you within the next 24 hours to tell you whether or not legal action will be taken.” Felix said.

“If so, we will do all we can to help you.” He continued.

“Did this man have brown eyes and hair?” Percy asked.

“Yes, yes he did.”

“Goodbye sir.” Percy said as he opened the front door.

“Goodbye.”

——————————————————————————

“I suppose that was a bust, we didn’t even get the guys’ name.” Felix lamented as he plopped down behind his desk.

“At least we have evidence to believe the same man who sold the Davies’ their china set threatened David Brown.” 

“I suppose, I just wish we got a name.” 

Percy nodded as he sat down. 

“Do you think they’ll prosecute him?” Felix asked.

“I’m not sure.” Percy admitted after a moment. 

“I sure hope not.... He said his son was a Gryffindor, isn’t that your house?” 

“Yes, the house of bravery.” 

“Interesting, I’m a Horned Serpent. Which represents the mind.” 

Percy nodded as Felix prodded the smokestack on his train. The pink smoke sputtered out and hit him hard in the middle of the face. 

“There it is.” He sarcastically muttered.


	9. Mr. Castillo

Percy sighed as he made his way to the doorstep. He smoothed out his shirt before knocking three times and stepping back.

“I’m guessing you’re Percy.” The door swung open to reveal a tall man with graying hair and large brown eyes staring down at the ginger. 

“I am.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Daniel, Daniel Castillo.”

After a moment of silence, he suddenly broke out into a smile and extended his hand, 

“I’m Audrey’s father.” He explained.

“It’s an honor to meet you sir.” Percy said, shaking his hand. 

“Audrey’s told me a lot about you.” Mr. Castillo said, glancing over his shoulder. 

“I hope it’s all good.” 

“It is...” he trailed off, “but if you hurt her I swear I will rip you apart.” 

Percy nodded, unsure what to do next he shoved his hands in his pockets and kept on nodding. 

“Good.” he smiled and sighed, “It’s a father thing, we want to protect our children.”

Percy nodded, an awkward smile plastered onto his face. 

“Come inside, Audrey is just finishing up.”

Percy stepped inside the home and was instantly taken aback. He knew Audrey was a muggle, but it didn’t really occur to him how different her home would be. 

The TV was to the right of the door and was sitting atop a coffee table, in front of it was a leather couch and a matching chair off to the side. There was a large bookshelf stuffed to the brim on the far wall, beside it was a dog bed occupied by Archie. 

To the left of the door, was an open area with a dining table and 4 chairs and a ceiling fan over it. Connected was a kitchen complete with all major muggle appliances.

“ _Dad would love this._ ” Percy thought as he sat down on the couch.

“¿Cómo me veo?” Percy heard a voice ask as footsteps drew near. 

“Te ves hermosa querida.” Mr. Castillo responded.

“Que alivio.” Audrey said as she walked into view. 

“Percy!” She said surprised, “I didn’t know you were here.”

“My apologies, I just arrived.” 

“No, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“It’s okay.”

Audrey smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,

“I suppose we’ll be off then.” 

They bid her father farewell and began their journey to the park.

“I know walking isn’t the most exciting thing in the world but I haven’t ever really you know... done the whole dating thing.” Percy rambled, Audrey nodded. 

“I’ve only ever had one boyfriend ever and he dumped me for someone in our statistics class.”

“He _what_?”

“Yeah, it’d be pretty hard for you to be worse than that.”

“I’m sorry that happened, the only girlfriend I had was in school and let’s be honest that doesn’t really count.”

Audrey nodded, the moonlight shining on her billowing, brown hair. 

“You said you had 5 brothers and a sister, tell me more about them.” 

“Alright, Bill is the oldest followed by Charlie, myself, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny.”

“Which one is the annoying sibling?” 

“Pardon?” 

“I’ve always been told there is one sibling that’s super annoying, who is it?” 

“ _Who is it...?_ ” Percy thought. 

“Me.” He suddenly said out loud. 

“What?” Audrey asked, “But you’re not annoying at all.”

“I did some things in my past which... are things I regret.” He said after a moment. 

“Percy....” Audrey’s tone became soft, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He said, giving her a small smile. 

“If you need to we can sit down.” 

“No, no I’m fine.” 

He held out his hand, offering it to her. She accepted and they began walking hand-in-hand. 

“I suppose I’d be the annoying one too.” She said, “Mainly because I was the only one.” 

Percy laughed at that, which earned him a smile from Audrey. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and couldn’t help but smile. True, it was only their second date but Percy felt so much... like himself around her. 

True, he was always himself but it was like something else was brought out of him. As if the real Percival Weasley came out. 

“I’d of offered you to stay a bit longer but I felt like my father breathing down your neck while we watched an Alfred Hitchcock movie wouldn’t be the most fun.” Audrey said after a minute of silence.

“Alfred Hitchcock, who’s that?” Percy absentmindedly asked. His face paled when he saw the look on Audrey’s face. 

“You don’t know who Alfred Hitchcock is?” She incredulously asked, he shook his head. 

“He was only the best horror director out there!”

“I don’t watch horror.” He truthfully said. 

“I love it, Hitchcock was such a good director.” She said, “Wasn’t the best person, but his movies are sublime.” 

“I see.”

They made their way to the park and sat down on a bench, the summer breeze wafting over them. Audrey smiled and looked up at the stars. 

“There’s Saturn.” Percy absentmindedly pointed at a bright spot in the sky. 

“How do you know that?” Audrey quizzically asked. 

“School.” Percy said, “I took astronomy.” 

“Did you go to a private school?” 

He nodded. 

They looked at the sky almost all night, Percy pointing out constellations, Audrey and himself reminiscing about childhood memories and Audrey chatting about her job. 

And after he had dropped her off at home, made future plans, and made his way to his flat, Percy smiled as he thought about their next _date_.

“ _Merlin!_ ” He jumped as an owl began rasping at his window.

“Hello there.” He said, giving it a few treats in exchange for the letter. 

It flew off and Percy shut the window. He tore open the letter and read aloud;

_Dear Percy,_

_I thought it was pertinent information to let you know that the floo network was compromised once again. Nothing happened, but security will be tightened and the board is being briefed._

_Yours truly,  
Quentin Billingsley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t speak Spanish so I used a translation program for the Spanish dialogue, if anyone speaks Spanish please let me know if it is wrong because chances are it is.


	10. Mole

“MINISTRY OF MAGIC, DERBY CHECKPOINT!” Percy yelled, throwing a pinch of floo powder into the roaring flames of the ministry fireplace. 

As quickly as he ran into the flames, he ran out of them at the other side. He ran out of the old, deserted shop the checkpoint had been set up in and followed the man in front of him.

As he dashed toward the sight only one thing was on his mind;

“ _Please don’t be Audrey, please don’t be Audrey_.” 

As he turned down a road to a relatively empty street, he saw a gaggle of people in front of a house.

“W-w-what’s happened?” He asked, gasping for breath. 

“Percy!” The ginger turned to see his father coming towards him. 

“Dad, what exactly is going on?”

“We got a tip that our perpetrator would be out here today.”

“Who tipped us off?”

“It was anonymous, a letter was sent via a Barn Owl who promptly flew off.”

Percy nodded, and turned back towards the house. 

“A couple of Aurors are in there right now, as well as The Obliviation Squad.” 

“Is Ron?”

“I don’t think so.”

The two men stood there, wands ready and brows furrowed. Percy felt his heart racing, there were so many things that could go wrong. Ron could be in there with a dangerous wizard, Audrey could in danger, his father could be hurt and Harry could be in harm’s way.

“Percy, breathe.” Mr. Weasley said, turning to face his son. 

“Right, sorry.” Percy nodded.

A moment later, a woman stepped out of the house and with a flick of her wand, bellowed;

“ALL CLEAR!”

“ _I’m sorry, what?_ “ Percy asked astounded.

He watched as the woman began talking to a few people close to her, those people then began to fill the others in. 

“I’ll go see what happened.” Mr. Weasley said, taking off.

Percy nodded and took a few steps back, bumping into someone.

“Mr. Schulze, I haven’t seen you since the memorial, how are you?” He asked, flabbergasted. 

“I’m alright Mr. Weasley.” The man said, his German accent barely noticeable. “Has your father left yet?”

“No, he’s going to see what happened.”

“Well, I do have to thank him for putting my name up on the docket as the head of the ODCCDSPO.” He said, smiling. 

“Does he enjoy being back in the Missuse office?” Mr. Schulze continued. 

“I believe so.”

Mr. Schulze happily nodded.

“How do you enjoy being in the Floo Network Authority?” Mr. Schulze asked.

“I quite enjoy it.”

“And how do you like your office mate. I know Billingsley was a bit nervous putting you two together.” 

“Felix is great.” Percy earnestly responded. 

“I’m glad.” An American accent came from behind. 

“Felix, pleasure to see you.” Percy said, turning around. 

“You too. Mr. Schulze.” Felix nodded at the man.

“So, it seems as though our man has an informant.” Mr. Weasley said, walking towards the group. 

“How so?” Percy asked.

“Inside all they found was a tea-set, and a note that read, ‘ _Gotcha_ ’.”

“But we were tipped off he’d be here.” Felix interjected. 

“It seems as though the tea-pot was indeed enchanted.” Mr. Weasley continued, “When Wendy tried to pick up the teapot, it squirt boiling water at her.” 

“So there was an enchanted object.” Mr. Schulze said, “So why wasn’t the perpetrator here?”

“We think it’s because they have an informant on the inside, it could be any one of us.”

“Luckily, none of the owners are home. The block will be Obliviated and we’re free to go, it’s already 5.”

“I need to take a walk.” Percy said, readjusting his glasses. 

“Can I join you?” Felix asked, Percy nodded.

“That’d be great.”

The two men made their way down the street and into the main town of Derby. 

“You okay Percy?” Felix asked.

“Yeah... no.”

“What’s going on?” 

“Percy?!” A voice yelled from across the street.

He turned to see Audrey waving at him across the street. 

“Audrey!” Percy happily said, running across the street. 

“Who’s this?” Audrey asked once Percy hit the sidewalk. 

“I’m Felix, I work with Percy.” Felix said, shaking her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Audrey said, seemingly distracted. She looked at the robes the two men were wearing and raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s a costume day at work.” Felix nonchalantly said, “The boss thinks it’d boost productivity if we had fun every few months.” 

Audrey nodded, though Percy could tell she wasn’t completely satisfied with the answer.

“What are you doing here, I thought you worked in London.”

“I do, we were just called out to scope something out.” Percy said, it was technically the truth.

“Well it’s great to see you.” She earnestly said, “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes we are.” He beamed. 

“I’m sorry but, I’ve gotta go. See ya.”

“I’ll see you later.”

As soon as Audrey was out of earshot, Felix turned to face Percy. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” 

Percy was quiet for a moment before simply saying,

“Yes, yes I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone wondering, the ODCCDSPO stands for _Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defense Spells and Protective Objects_. 
> 
> Which as you all may remember was the name of Arthur’s new department in The Half Blood Prince.


	11. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it! I do as an American, and I thought it’d be cool to have a Thanksgiving surprise of a bonus chapter from Audrey’s POV. 
> 
> On Sunday you’ll get your regularly scheduled chapter seen from Percy’s view as always and I really hope you guys enjoy this mini bonus chapter.

“He’s really sweet, but I’m really confused by him sometimes.” Audrey said, grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge. 

“How so?” A girl with short, purple hair and brown eyes asked. 

“Well, he didn’t know who Hitchcock was, which whatever that’s kinda weird but not crazy, but he also doesn’t have a home phone. He also didn’t know what a phone number was and yesterday I saw him in Derby and he was wearing robes.”

“Like one you sleep in?”

“No, like one that Merlin or some wizard would wear.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Exactly, what am I going to do Sierra?”

The purple haired girl crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, 

“What did he say about the robes?”

“He was with a coworker, and they said that it was a costume day at work.” 

“Could be true.”

“Yeah, but what transit workplace does costume day?” 

Sierra and Audrey sat in silence for a moment.

“I dunno.” Sierra said, “Is he nice?”

“Incredibly.” Audrey grinned, “He’s also really smart.” 

“Maybe it really was costume day.” Sierra offered after a moment of silence. 

“Probably, I mean what else could it possibly be?”

“Maybe they lost a bet.” 

“Maybe.”

“Does he play D&D?” 

“What?”

“I mean I think wizards are in that game, so what if they were dressed up like their characters?”

“He doesn’t seem like a D&D player, he’s really work-focused.” 

“He sounds perfect for you.” Sierra half-joked. 

“Shut up.” 

The two girls chuckled. 

“It was probably just costume day.” Audrey reasoned, “What else could it have been?”

“Nothing, unless he’s actually a wizard.” 

The two girls broke out into laughter.


	12. Level 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the bonus chapter last Thursday, and as promised here’s today’s chapter.

“What’s taking them so long?” Felix asked, resting his head against the wall. 

“It’s only been an hour.” Percy said, turning to face him.

“Still, I just want to know what’s going on.”

Felix took a deep breath before continuing,

“I’m worried about my in-laws. They’re No-Maj’s that live in Kelso, and I really don’t want them to be hurt by this... this psycho.”

Percy nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“Who do you think is behind this?” Felix asked. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” 

“It couldn’t have been a known death-eater, they’re all in Azkaban.” 

“True, but there are so many supporters of them who may be at play here.” 

“Any notable ones?” 

“A few... but only a couple fit the description of our guy.” Percy said after a moment.

“Polyjuice Potion needs to be taken into consideration as well.” He continued. 

“They should really have stricter laws on that thing.” Felix joked. 

The room fell back into silence.

“How about that No-Maj girlfriend of yours?” 

“What?” 

“Remember when we bumped into that girl in Derby the other day?” 

Percy crossed his arms, resulting in a chuckle from the American. 

“Come on, my wife is a No-Maj. If anyone gets what you’re going through, it’s me.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“You know what I mean, having to explain away magical things that happen, act like you understand pop culture, and all the while wondering if she’s ‘the one’ so you can just show her the magical world.”

“That part _is_ rough.”

“I wonder if our perp is a pureblood or half-blood.” Felix said a moment later.

“Pardon?”

“Didn’t some half-bloods join _Voldemort_?” 

Percy shuddered at that name.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. And you are correct, some half-bloods did join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“Right, so that opens up the suspect pool even more. Plus, there’s the potential mole.” 

“Might I remind you two that you are not detectives.” Came a voice from around the corner. A woman walked into view, she had short, steel grey hair and bright blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but we questioned a few victims so I feel like we have a right to speculate.” Felix said, standing up. 

“Leave it to the Aurors, that’s what I do. Besides, Shacklebolt doesn’t want us to talk about it outside of our offices. We wouldn’t want the interns to hear.” 

“We’re on level 9, no interns should be down here.” 

“Some might wander, it’s better to not be reckless.” She sternly said.

“What department do you even work in?” Felix asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“The ODCCDSPO.” She said, walking away.

“Do you know who that is?” Felix asked once she was out of earshot. 

“No, no I do not.”

The door to the newly established meeting room swung open to reveal Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“Weasley, Green, come inside.” 

Felix and Percy wordlessly entered the room and sat at the far end of the table where the only two empty seats remained. 

“You may be wondering why you’re here,” Schulze began, standing up. “You two are currently the only employees on The Floo Network Authority’s ground office, and seeing as though this issue strongly connects to your specific department we believe it is important to keep you briefed.”

“So, here are the main points from today’s meeting.” A familiar voice said, standing up from a corner. 

“ _Ron?_ ” Percy thought.

“We are inclined to believe that someone on The Floo Network Authority’s Floo Panel is a mole, hence why nobody on the panel is here.” Ron gestured around the room, “We are also inclined to believe that _The Sympathizers_ might have something to do with this.”

“Thank you Ronald.” Mr. Weasley said, standing up as his youngest son sat down. “We have no reason to believe that the victims fight any particular mold besides being muggles. Majority have been middle-class, but if you recall... that wasn’t the case in Derby.” Mr. Weasley sat back down.

“We ask that you two remain very scrutinize when reading applications and reviewing floo powder shipments. We also ask that you not discuss this outside of your offices or the offices of any of us in this room.” Kingsley said, remaining seated. 

“Any questions?” 

“Yeah, have we considered Polyjuice Potion for our guy?” Felix asked, Ron nodded.

“Yeah, yeah we have.” 

“If that is all, meeting adjourned.”


	13. Bars and Kisses

_“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Audrey said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

_“Me too, I’d never been to the British Museum before.” Percy admitted, Audrey chuckled._

_“I really enjoy spending time with you.” Percy said all of a sudden, breaking the silence of the night. “And if it’s not too forward, I would like to kiss yo-“_

_But before he could finish, Audrey cupped her hands around his checks and pressed her lips against his. He lifted his arms in surprise but as soon as he did that, she pulled away._

__

_She cocked her head to the side before asking, “Would you like to do that again?”_

_Percy grinned, he leaned forward and gently guided his lips to hers. He cupped her cheek with his hand and she set her hand on his, the other finding his shoulder._

_He felt a fluttering in his soul, one he hadn’t felt for a long, long time. His chest beating loudly in his ears, he pulled away and couldn’t help but smile._

“Percy!” Charlie’s voice rang through his flat, causing him to jump and consequently pulling him out of the memory from earlier in the night.

“Yes?” He asked, walking into his living room. 

“Why are you wearing muggle clothes?” A second voice asked, Percy turned to see George and Bill sitting at his dining table. 

“I went... on a date. To a muggle museum.” The flat was silent for a moment.

“Very funny Perce.” George said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not lying, and how did you even get in here? And better yet, why did you come here?” 

“We flooed in after I told them the location of your flat, and we decided to have a brotherly bonding night before Harry’s birthday.” George said nonchalantly, either not noticing the stunned silence in the room or not caring.

“You’re really not lying about that date?” Bill asked, Percy shook his head. 

“Congratulations.” Charlie said earnestly, “To be honest I assumed you were too busy for a girlfriend.”

“Same, though she must be bloody bonkers to want to go out with you.” George tried to joke, Percy raised an eyebrow.

“Why before Harry’s birthday?” Percy asked after a moment.

“Well, he’s been getting awful chummy with Ginny and I don’t think it’s crazy to assume that he’ll join our family officially soon.” Charlie explained, adjusting his leather jacket and walking closer. “And what better time for Ginny to tell us to invite him places, than his birthday.”

“That logic isn’t sound.” 

“Told you.” George interjected. 

“Look, we just want to hang out as brothers.” Charlie said, slapping Percy’s back. 

“Without Ron?”

“He’s out with Hermione.” George explained.

“Go change into some robes.” Bill ordered, “Then, it’s time for some drinks.”

There was a new pub in Diagon Alley called _The Golden Snidget_ and the group decided to check it out.

“So, tell me about this girl.” Charlie said, sitting down across from Percy with a mug of beer firmly grasped in his hand. 

“Well she’s kind, intelligent, witty and very pretty.”

“Sounds a little too good for you.” Joked George, downing his fifth fire whiskey of the night. 

“No more.” Bill ordered, “Not after last time.” 

“Come on Bill, let me have another.” George said, his demeanor changing. 

“No.” 

George opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it after seeing Bill’s expression.

“You look like Mum when you do that.” Charlie commented, Bill chuckled.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” 

“Depends.” 

Percy smiled and took a drink of his beer. 

“Well I hope it’s a good thing.” Bill grinned before continuing, “I wouldn’t want to be known as the mum of the group for the rest of my life.”

“You tell Mum that and you won’t survive.” Charlie joked, deadpanned. 

“Look at the jokester.” Bill said.

“That’s my job.” George commented. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Percy smiled as Charlie put his hands in the air.

“What’s Fleur up to right now?” Percy asked after Bill took a drink of Bourbon.

“She’s working on a new art project currently. I’m not entirely sure what it is, she won’t tell me, but she’s quite excited.”

“Is it a painting or...?” 

Bill nodded.

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Charlie commented.

Zoning out of the conversation, Percy looked around the pub and spotted two familiar faces; Ginny and Harry.

“What are you looking at?” Bill asked, bringing Percy back into the conversation. 

“Ginny and Harry are here.” 

“Really!” George eagerly said.

“Oi! Harry, Ginny!” George called out. 

The two turned their heads and walked towards them.

“Quick, act natural.” George joked.

“I think it’s a little too late for that.” Charlie sarcastically responded.

“What are you four doing here?” Ginny asked once she reached the table. 

“Having a brother’s night out.” Bill cheerily said.

“What are you even doing here? You’re not 18 yet.” Charlie said.

“They serve Butterbeer here, besides Harry is old enough to drink.” She said, gesturing at him.

“Speaking of which, how are you doing Harry?” Charlie asked. 

“I’m good, you?”

“Quite good actually, I’m on vacation at the moment.” He paused before continuing, “Noberta just laid a few eggs.”

“That’s great!”

Ginny looked around the table before her eyes landed on Percy. 

“How are you?” She asked with more sincerity then he was expecting. Though, he couldn’t blame her if she was purely sarcastic.

“I’m doing alright, you?”

“Quite good... I just wanted to say thank you for that gift you gave me.” She swallowed before continuing, “It means a lot.”

Percy nodded and she gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning away with Harry. 

“What did you give her?” George asked, “You’ve gotten Ginny to show emotion.”

“I just gave her something thoughtful I suppose.” Percy admitted, folding his hands.

“Which is...?” George trailed off.

“Ginny will tell you if she wants you to know.”

“I guess that’s true, besides... it’s wise not to anger her.” Charlie said, the four men shuddered.

“I pity Harry sometimes.” George said, “Not as much as I’m gonna pity myself after tonight.”

“I told you, five fire whiskeys is a bad idea.” Bill said, finishing his bourbon.

“And yet you let me.”

“You ordered them when I was in the bathroom and those two were at the table.” Bill said, gesturing at Charlie and Percy.

“Still, I did it.” 

Bill took a deep breath before downing the rest of his Bourbon and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Has Fleur taught you no manners?” George drunkenly teased.

“She has, it’s just that it’s easier to do it that way.” Bill said, tracing the scars on his face.

“Are you alright?” Percy asked, he nodded.

“I still find myself doing that sometimes. I’ve had ‘em for two years, you’d think I’d be used to them by now.” 

“Hey, I’m still not used to having only one ear.” George said, pointing to the spot where it used to be. 

“Rest In Peace; George’s ear.” Charlie solemnly said, shaking his head.

“And Bill’s beauty.” George added. 

“But not to Fleur of course!” Charlie chimed in.

George began imitating Fleur, much to Bill’s chagrin. Percy just smiled and looked down at the beer in front of him, taking in the reflection of his glasses in the liquid. 

He couldn’t help but begin to wonder what he would do if that were Audrey instead of Fleur. Would his family like Audrey? 

“ _Of course they would._ ” He scolded himself, “ _She’s absolutely incredible._ ” 

“ _Why would someone as phenomenal as her want to be with a guy like me?_ ” The little voice in the back of his head asked.

“Perce, you okay?” Bill’s voice pulled Percy out of his mind.

“Wha- yeah, yeah I’m okay.” 

“ _Way to go._ “ 

“Okay, you just look a little... _lost_.”

“I can assure you, I’m alright.” Percy said.

Bill raised an eyebrow,

“You sure?” 

Percy nodded and looked over at Charlie, 

“How much longer are you going to be staying here?”

“I have about a week left of vacation, thought I’d stay here for maybe two or three more days before visiting some old friends from Hogwarts.”

An hour or so later, Percy bade farewell and left the pub. He began his walk down Diagon Alley, passing an assortment of shops and restaurants. He turned a corner to see a figure trying to get into a boarded up potions shop.

Drawing his wand, Percy slowly slinked over to the shop. He stopped a few feet short of the man and spoke,

“Hey!” 

The figure turned around to reveal bright blue eyes and a pale face. The figure looked at Percy for a split second before disappearing with a loud _crack_!


	14. Happy Birthday Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much two separate chapters in one. I was on a writing roll so I combined them and I hope you enjoy.

“Sorry if it’s not good, I’ve never made lasagna before.” Percy admitted, watching Audrey take a bite. 

“It’s pretty good.” She said, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed.

“I’m glad.” He took a bite and recoiled a bit at the taste. 

“It’s a little bland.” Audrey admitted, watching him. “But that’s okay.” 

Percy had decided that for their 7th date he’d make dinner and take Audrey to a Muggle movie afterward. What he didn’t take into account was the fact that he rarely, if ever, cooked.

He relied on leftovers from The Burrow on the few occasions he went, Ministry cafeteria food and takeout from various Muggle and Wizard locations around London.

“Sorry about that.” He said, letting out a breathy laugh. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ve never even made lasagna so who am I to talk?”

“You’d probably do better than me, I don’t even cook that often.” 

“Are you kidding me!” She grinned, “I suck at cooking!”

“There’s another thing we have in common I suppose.” Percy said, lifting up his drink. 

“What are your weekend plans?” Audrey asked between bites. 

“My sister’s boyfriend’s birthday is on Saturday and I’ve yet to find a gift.” 

Audrey nodded, 

“Do you have an idea of what to get him?” 

Percy nodded. 

“One time, I forgot to get my mother a birthday gift until her actual birthday.” Audrey said after a second, “I was 14 and my dad was out of town on some accounting getaway until later that day, so I snuck out and ran to the nearest supply store with some cash I had and made her a collage of pictures of us.”

“She loved it.” Audrey bragged. 

“You don’t talk about your Mum much.” Percy commented, “If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you?” 

“She’s dead.” Audrey said after a moment, “Cancer, eight years ago.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“It’s okay, there’s nothing we can do now.” 

Percy nodded and watched as Audrey took a drink of her wine. 

“I can show you some pictures of her sometime. There’s one of her in Puerto Rico when she was little, she had prettiest and waviest hair in the entire world. Makes you wonder why mine is so straight, well besides my dad.” 

Percy laughed at that,

“I would have loved to meet her.” 

“She was wonderful.” Audrey said, nodding. “Her name was Natalia.”

“Cheers to Natalia.” Percy said, raising his glass. Audrey’s made contact with his and they both took a drink.

“Y’know, I’ve never met your parents. You’ve met my dad, though it _was_ rather fleeting.”

Percy was quiet at that, his mind racing with the very idea of having his family pretend to be Muggles. His father would ask Audrey question after question about the Muggle World. 

“I’m sorry if it’s too soon, I totally get it.”

“It’s alright, it’s just that my family is quite... _eccentric_.”

“I find that rather hard to believe.” Audrey said after a second. 

“It’s true, they’re almost the polar opposite of me.” 

“Really?” 

Percy nodded. 

“Well, when I eventually meet them; I’m sure I’ll love ‘em.” Audrey said. 

“When?” Percy asked.

Audrey smirked, 

“I see this going on for a while, don’t you?” 

Percy nodded, a warm smile on his face. 

Audrey’s face mimicked his for a moment before turning to face his wall clock. 

“It’s 6:17,” She said, “I’m sorry for ruining the moment, I just wanted to make sure we’ve got plenty of time before the movie. We should leave in about half-an-hour and I’m guessing putting up leftovers will take maybe 5 minutes.” 

Percy couldn’t help but smile at her thoroughness. It wasn’t always there, but when it was Percy was amazed. 

“ _Merlin I love you._ ” He breathlessly said, Audrey stopped talking and looked at him in the eyes. 

Percy felt his blood run cold.

“ _What did I do?_ ” He thought to himself.

“What did you just say?” Audrey asked, pulling him out of his head. 

“I said; _I love you_.” Percy realized.

“Did you mean it?” 

“What?”

“Did you mean it?” She asked, peering into his soul.

“ _Yes._ ”

Just as the word escaped his mouth, Audrey stood up and walked over to him. 

“I love you too.” 

And no sooner than she had finished, Percy stood up and wrapped her up in an embrace. She pulled away and smiled, her hands on his shoulders.

“Had I never told you that before?” He asked, she shook her head. 

“Apologies.” 

She smiled at that and leaned in for a kiss.

——————————————————————————

“You do anything new with that girlfriend of yours?” Bill asked, leaning against the wall of The Burrow’s living room. 

“We went to a movie.” Percy said, smiling. He surveyed the room around him, banners reading _Happy Birthday Harry!_ in orange lettering on a purple and white spotted background.

“Why do you keep doing Muggle activities with her, is she obsessed with them like Dad?” 

“Obsessed is a bit much don’t you think?” Mr. Weasley said, walking into the room. 

“Dad, you wrote a loophole into a law in order to build a flying car.” Ginny said, turning around from her position on the couch. 

“That was so I could understand them more so I’d be better at my job.” 

“Don’t lie to us.” 

Mr. Weasley shook his head and wandered out of the room. 

“Have you told Mum and Dad yet?” Ginny asked, Percy shook his head.

“You know how Mum is, she’d want her to come over already and we’ve only been together for a month.” 

“Don’t want to scare her off?” Angelina asked, walking into the room. 

“No! It’s j-“ 

She let out a chuckle, 

“I’m just kidding.” 

“Where’s George?” Bill asked. 

“In the kitchen, it’s just... one of those days.” 

Percy nodded. 

Bill however, left the living room and headed to the kitchen. Percy just stood there and surveyed the room. Ginny, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch while Angelina and Seamus were sitting on the two lounge chairs.

Neville Longbottom was engrossed in a conversation with Luna and Hermione. Teddy (who currently sported silvery blonde hair) was currently playing with Fleur, who smiled at Percy and waved him over. 

“Eet is ok, Teddy and I do not bite.” She joked, looking the year-old boy over.

“The two loners of the ‘Otter-Weasley clan together.” Fleur commented shortly after Percy sat on the floor. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Eet does not take a genius to see that some members of your family do not like me. And you never seem to engage with them.” She handed Teddy a toy hippogriff. 

Percy sat in silence for a moment,

“I like you, I think you’re a very nice fit for Bill.”

Fleur smiled,

“Thank you Percy.”

“George told me you had a girlfriend.” She said after a moment, “Tell me about her.” 

She smiled at his puzzled look,

“You should know that George does not keep secrets very well when he is hungover. He could not keep one to save his life.”

“When did you talk to George?”

“The other day, I went down to the shop to check in on ‘im. Beel was busy and I had finished my painting.” 

Percy nodded.

“Well, she’s very sweet-“

“Non. You need to tell me about _her_. What does she do, what ‘ouse was she in?” 

Percy opened his mouth, and _thank Merlin_ he was interrupted by his mother shouting that it was time for presents.

Harry had been gifted an assortment of things; ranging from a book on Erumpets from Luna, to a large stash of rock cakes from Hagrid and a new broomstick polishing kit from Ginny. 

Percy on the other hand, had gifted Harry something simple, something practical. He gave him a book on famous Aurors throughout history. Harry might meet one one day, and when he did he’d be glad to have the book.

“Er... thanks Percy.” He said, Percy felt crestfallen. He could almost hear Harry think, 

_”No need to have been such a prick.”_

“You’re welcome, I figured it’d be nice to learn about a few great wizards that came before you.” 

After he said it, he realized how pompous it sounded.

He avoided making eye contact with everyone (except little Teddy Lupin) and focused on the way the lights of The Burrow hit the surfaces. 

Once gifts were over, a dinner of ham and mashed potatoes was passed around. Percy, deciding that no matter how much or little he took he’d still be labeled a jerk, took small helpings of everything.

After all, he still had bland lasagna at home.

Once dinner had ended, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the dishes piled up in the sink and began washing themselves.

Percy looked around and saw Fleur bouncing Teddy on her knee with Bill watching intently. George was currently talking to Angelina, his face blank. Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna were playing a game of exploding snap while Hermione and Ron played gobstones.

“Are you alright Percy dear?” His mother’s voice came from behind. 

“Yes.” He said, turning to face her.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Mum, I’m fine. I promise.” 

“ _Percy_.” She warned.

“Honestly, I’m just... thinking.”

“It will do you no good to be stuck in that head of yours Percy Ignatius Weasley.” She said, pointing a wooden spoon at him. 

“I know Mum.” He said, giving her a small smile. Her demeanor changed as she beckoned him over. 

“Percy dear, it’s my job as a mother to worry.” She said, pulling him into a hug. 

“I know Mum.” He said, returning the gesture. “I know.”

“Good, now I expect you to mingle. Go.” She said, though Percy could tell she was holding back tears. 

Percy walked over to George and sat down on the ground next to him. 

“‘Ello Perce.” He grumbled.

“Hey George.” He said, attempting to be casual. 

“Percy I feel like dragon dung right now, I’m not in the mood.” George said, looking down at his brother. 

“Okay.” Percy said, remaining seated. George scoffed at him, but Percy knew that deep down he appreciated it. 

It’s what _he_ would have wanted; his brothers bonding. 

“ _Why you Fred, why you?_ ” 

But, like every time he tried, he got no answer.


	15. Come and Go

_Dear Ginny,_

_Congratulations on making the Harpies! I’m so proud of you and all of your accomplishments, I know you’ll be the best chaser The Holyhead’s have ever had!_

_Love,_

_Percy_

Percy read the letter over, making sure every ‘i’ was dotted and every ‘t’ was crossed. He pocketed the letter and smiled, he’d have to stop by the Owl Post later on in the day.

He took a handful of floo powder and soon after, tumbled out of the ministry fireplaces. He took a few steps before he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

“Wha-“ he turned to see the woman from level nine, the one with _the bright blue eyes_. 

“You saw me a few weeks ago, at the potions shop.” She plainly said, he nodded. 

“That was ministry business, I don’t want you telling anyone about that.” She sternly said. 

“Why are you telling me this in the middle of a busy hall then?” 

“So you know I don’t wish you harm.” She said, looking him up and down. “Besides, it’s loud. Nobody can hear us _and_ it’s the ministry itself.”

She turned around and walked away, leaving Percy’s head filled with questions. He walked to the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive on his floor.

It had been rather quiet at the office and Percy was unsettled by this. He couldn’t help but wonder if this meant someone was planning something big.

And that unsettling feeling continued with him as the work day unfolded, and it stayed with him as he went to the Owl Post, it was with him at dinner and when he went to bed. And it continued as the first of September drew nearer and nearer.

“It’ll be okay Percy, no one who’s a blood-purist would dare put pure bloods in harms way.” Felix said, handing him a bagel.

“Thank you, and I hope you’re right. I just think that we can’t rule out an attack on platform 9 3/4.” 

Felix sat down and nodded, watching as Percy took a bite of his blueberry bagel. 

“How tight is the security at 9 3/4’s?” 

“Not very, you just run through a wall and then you’re there.” Percy explained, “How do you all do it?”

“Depends where you’re from; I lived in Kansas so I used a train to get to Ilvermorny, much like you did.”

“Interesting.” 

Percy looked down at his work as his mind wondered back to the woman from level 9. 

“You okay?” 

Percy looked up and nodded,

“Just thinking about what that woman told me.” 

Felix nodded,

“What’s her name anyway, I can always check and see if she was assigned on a mission to that shop.”

“Not if it was a secret mission.” Percy reminded him. 

“So either she’s lying to cover her tracks, or she’s telling the truth and we have no way of knowing.” 

Percy nodded, and Felix shook his head. 

“Did you talk to Schulze about it?” 

“No, it’s nearly impossible to book a meeting with him at the moment. The ODCCDSPO and Auror departments are both focused on this case.” 

“It would make sense for her to check a potions shop in that case....” Felix trailed off. 

“Maybe, but why would she have apparated then?” 

“I don’t know....”

The two men continued filling out forms for the network until the clock hit 5:00 and it was time to go. 

A knock on the door interrupted the two men from getting ready to leave. 

“Come in.” Felix called out, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with long, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. 

“Anna, what are you doing here?” Felix asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I thought I’d surprise ya, though I think I just confused everyone workin’ here. They’re prolly wonderin’ what a No-Maj is doin’ here.” The term ‘No-Maj’ coming out of a Scottish persons mouth was a little jarring to Percy.

“Percy, you haven’t met my wife, have you?” 

He shook his head. 

“This is my wife Anna, Anna this is Percy.” 

Percy shook her hand and smiled,

“Pleasure meeting you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bonus chapter on the 25th... keep your eyes peeled for it!


	16. September and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you’ve all enjoyed this season and sincerely wish that you all have/had a wonderful holiday! I celebrate Christmas so I put out a chapter today, and I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Happy belated Hanukkah to everyone who celebrates, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate, Happy Yule to all who celebrate and Happy Kwanzaa to all who celebrate!

September 1st came and went without much of a hassle. The Hogwarts Express arrived at King’s Cross Station right on time, and left right on time, arriving at Hogsmeade at 6:30 pm sharp. 

Needless to say, Felix was right.

And for the first time in his life, Percy was thrilled he was wrong.

“You’re in a good mood.” Felix commented the next day.

“I was wrong.” Percy said while nodding. 

“And you like that?”

“This time I do.”

Felix nodded and picked up a memo from Billingsley. 

“We’ve got another case it looks like.” He said, standing up.

“What?” 

“Yeah, the memo he just sent confirms it. Looks like a seventy year old woman and her 32 year old son. The floo wasn’t involved but they think it’s connected.” Felix said, opening the door.

“Did he say what happened to them?” Percy asked, following him.

“Yeah, an enchanted mirror. It’d break itself over and over again, repairing whenever someone tried to clean it up.”  
——————————————————————————

“You’re gonna be fine Percy.” The ginger muttered to himself in front of Audrey’s doorstep.

He knocked on the door three times, a moment later it opened up to Mr. Castillo standing in the doorway. 

“Percy,” He said, “it’s a pleasure to see you. Come on in.”

Percy entered the house to see Audrey setting the dinner table and Archie the dog lounging next to her as she did it.

“I’ll take that.” Mr. Castillo said, gesturing to the pan in Percy’s arms.

“Percy!” Audrey smiled, turning around to look at him. 

“Hello Audrey.” He responded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He turned to see that Mr. Castillo had entered the kitchen and was examining the dish Percy had brought. Because he was going to be meeting _her_ father in _her_ house, he insisted upon bringing the food.

He was also determined to make up from the lasagna from last time.

“We’ve got Lasagna.” Mr. Castillo observed.

“Yes, I talked to an old friend of mine who gave me a recipe. Let’s hope it’s better this time.” 

That was true; Percy did get a recipe from someone, but instead of an old friend it was his mother, who looked quite puzzled at the prospect of her son wanting a lasagna recipe. Though Percy could tell she knew it was for someone special.

Percy watched as Audrey made her way to the kitchen and picked up the pan and set it down in the middle of the table. She smiled at Percy and gestured at the chairs;

“You can sit wherever you like.”

Percy nodded and sat at the chair closest to him. Audrey smiled and sat across from him, her father opting to sit diagonally across from him. 

Percy smiled and watched as Audrey piled food onto her plate and he soon followed suit. 

“This is very good!” Audrey said after taking a bite, Percy smiled.

“I’d love to see how bad your food is, you’ve made it out to be quite terrible.”

“Believe me, it is.” She grinned before continuing, “When I get enough money saved up to move out, God knows what I’m gonna do in terms of food.”

“You’ll be fine Mija.” Mr. Castillo interjected.

“I sure hope so.” She said, taking a bite of her lasagna.

“So, Percy, Audrey tells me that you work in transportation.” Mr. Castillo said after a moment, “How’s that been recently.” 

“ _Terrible_.” Percy thought, remembering the events of a few days prior. 

“Pretty good.” He said aloud, “You’re an accountant, correct?”

Mr. Castillo nodded. 

“How’s that been?”

“Good, I love what I do so I can’t really complain. Audrey, how has work been for you?” 

“It’s been alright, Baxter is getting on my nerves like always but other than that it’s going okay.” 

“Okay?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah, it’s hard to love your work with a boss that’s as bad as she is.” 

Percy nodded, understanding completely. 

“I had a boss who called me ‘Weatherby’, and I let him do it.” 

“What!?” 

“Yeah, I looked up to him and I guess I just let him because I wanted for him to like me so badly.” Percy admitted.

“You should’ve just been yourself, I love you, I’m sure he’d of at least liked you.” Audrey said, Percy shook his head. 

“I was a kiss-up. I didn’t think that way, in a weird way I still don’t.” 

“From one person to another,” Mr. Castillo spoke up, “don’t ever be one of them. It gets you nothing in life.”

Percy nodded. 

“Always stick up for yourself in those situations, people will see you mean business.” He continued, “Do you get it?”

“Yes sir.” 

Mr. Castillo shook his head,

“No need to call me ‘sir’.”

“Sorry si- Mr. Castillo.” 

The man smiled,

“I like him.”  
——————————————————————————

“I think that went well.” Audrey said, escorting Percy to the door.

“Me too.” Percy said, smiling. 

Audrey gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. 

“See you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” she said, “tomorrow.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Percy said, leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be back on Sunday/Monday just like always, I sincerely hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!


	17. Wizardry

September felt like a whirlwind to Percy, between he and Audrey celebrating three months, the waiting for a report to come back from the ODCCDSPO, and the ever changing suspect list, the days flew by.

Soon, it was October and Percy and Audrey were currently sitting in the park. 

“Y’know, I still can’t believe this whole thing started with chess.” Audrey said, looking up into the night sky. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, we played chess once and I asked you to finish the round some other time. And you actually showed up, and you kept showing up and now...” She shook her head, smiling. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Me too.” Percy said, looking into her eyes. 

“I feel like my mum would have loved you.” Audrey said, a small smile on her face. “She always told me that as long as the man I’m seeing is kind, and driven and not stupid; she’d be supportive.” 

“ _Kind_ ” That word rang in Percy’s head, _kind_ , was he really _that_ kind?

“Percy, are you okay?” She asked, he nodded. 

“Seriously, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

Audrey nodded and put her head against his shoulder. 

“Can you see any constellations?” She asked. Percy’s eyes scanned the sky, trying to find one he might recognize. 

“I think that might be Pegasus.” He said, pointing at a cluster of stars. 

“Really?” She asked, sitting up straight and gazing at the sky. 

“Really.”  
——————————————————————-———

The next day, Percy was at the office with his father and Felix; taking a late lunch. 

“So Percy, your Mum and I were talking and we wanted to invite you to a Halloween party we’re throwing. Ginny’s bringing some of her teammates, George said he and Angelina were probably going to come, Ron and Hermione as well, obviously Harry, and Bill and Fleur are a maybe.”

Percy nodded, looking around to make sure nobody was listening before leaning in close to his father. 

“There’s this woman, she’s in the ODCCDSPO and she’s got steel grey hair and blue eyes. She’s been giving Felix and I some grief and we were just wondering if you know who we’re talking about.”

Mr. Weasley thought for a moment before responding,

“You may be talking about Morana Jacobs, she’s new, didn’t work under me back when I was in charge of that department. From what I hear, she’s a prickly person sure, but she doesn’t mean any harm.” 

“Mr. Weasley,” Percy turned to see Mr. Billingsley walking up to him quickly. 

“We have a new victim and when we mentioned your name, she said she knows you.” He said as soon as he reached him. Percy felt his heart sink. 

“Her name is Audrey Castillo.” 

Percy immediately shot up out of his chair. 

“Where is she?” He anxiously roared. 

“Level 3.” 

Percy took off running towards the nearest elevator. He heard his father calling after him but he didn’t care. He slammed his hand into the button marked ‘3’ and watched as the golden gate closed. 

As soon as he arrived on the floor, he ran where a congregation of witches and wizards were. And in the middle, was Audrey. 

“AUDREY!” He yelled, she looked up at him and ran towards him. 

“Percy!” She gasped as she ran into his arms. They collapsed onto the floor and he took her face in his hands, looking her over. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, she nodded. 

“ _Is she actually Audrey?_ ” A small voice asked at the back of his head, he had to be sure.

“What is your full name?” He asked.

“Percy, what’s going on?” Audrey asked, looking around. 

“What is your full name?” He asked again. 

“Audrey Castillo.” She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

“What do you do for a living?”

“Percy, what’s with the questions!?” 

“Please tell me.”

“I’m an anthropologist.”

“When did I first tell you I loved you?” 

“Percy!”

“Please just answer me.”

“You made dinner and randomly said it while I was discussing time and how we should manage it.”

“I’m so sorry, I had to make sure it was you.” He said, hugging her. 

“What do you mean, Percy what’s going on?”

Percy heard footsteps running down the hall, and he turned to see his father and Felix racing towards him.

“Audrey, I know this is a lot to take in but... I’m a wizard.” He said, turning to face her. 

“What?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. “That’s impossible, this whole day has been impossible.” 

“I know, but it’s true.” Percy said, grabbing his wand from within his robes.

“No it’s not, I’m just dreaming.” 

“Audrey,” Percy said, putting his hands on her arms after pocketing his wand, “it’s true.” 

Audrey just looked at him and shook her head,

“Percy I’m serious, this is not funny!” She said, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Percy asked, she shook her head. 

“Audrey, I promise you I’m telling the truth.” 

She nodded and Percy wrapped her up in his arms, shielding her from the world.

“Percy!” Mr. Weasley’s voice came from behind Percy, “Who’s this?” 

Percy looked at Audrey for a moment before turning to face his father, arms still holding her tightly.

“This is my girlfriend, Audrey Castillo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y’all on Sunday/Monday, and have a happy new year!


	18. The Weasley’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy and I hope 2021 will treat you all well. 
> 
> See you next Sunday/Monday!

_“Percy!” Mr. Weasley’s voice came from behind Percy, “Who’s this?”_

__

__

_Percy looked at Audrey for a moment before turning to face his father, arms still holding her tightly._

_“This is my girlfriend, Audrey Castillo.”_

Audrey looked over Percy’s shoulder and gave Mr. Weasley a small smile. His face was one of pure shock, though Percy couldn’t tell if that’s because he was dating someone, or if that someone happened to be a muggle.

“Hello Audrey.” He said after a moment, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You as well.” She said, standing up. 

Percy stood up as well and gestured to the witches and wizards staring at the couple. 

“No need to obliviate her, we’re in a relationship.” He said, a blonde witch nodded. 

“You’re absolutely sure she doesn’t need to be obliviated?” She asked, Percy nodded.

“What’s obliviation?” Audrey asked, looking around at the congregation that had formed around them. 

“It’s when you get your memories wiped.” Percy said, Audrey’s eyes went wide. 

“It’s alright, it won’t happen to you.” He assured her. 

“If it’s alright with you, we’d like to take her into questioning; get more about her story.” A wizard explained.

Audrey turned and looked at Percy with pleading eyes.

“Can I come with her?” 

Mr. Weasley nodded, 

“I don’t see why not.” He turned to Audrey, “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one doing the questioning today.”

Mr. Weasley lead Percy and Audrey to the questioning room and sat on the end of the table with a singular chair. Percy gestured to the two remaining and Audrey took a seat.

“So, state your full name for the record.” Mr. Weasley said, folding his hands on the table. 

“Audrey Castillo.” 

“No middle name?”

She shook her head. 

“Well, what happened Audrey?”

Percy gave her an encouraging look and squeeze of the hand. 

“Well, I had recently found out Percy’s birthday was in August, he didn’t tell me you see, and I wanted to get him something. I found a lovely collection of Emily Dickinson works, those are fine by the way, and I also found a candle being sold by a street vendor.”

“What did he look like?” Mr. Weasley interrupted.

“I’m don’t entirely remember, I know he was white with brown hair. Maybe blue eyes, I can’t tell.”

Mr. Weasley nodded and signaled for her to continue.

“I thought it was great and I’d be supporting local merchants, which is very important to me, and I bought it. I set it down at my house and lit it, it wasn’t a gift it was just for me, and later I tried to blow it out and it wouldn’t blow out. In fact, every time I tried to blow it out the flames would spread, and it wouldn’t go out in water or anything. “

“Luckily I was able to get Archie in the backyard, and before I know it, I hear this sound like a firework going off and people just start appearing. And then I was taken here.” She finished her tale. 

“Where is Archie by the way?” She asked. 

“Who’s Archie?” Mr. Weasley asked.

“My dog, sir.” 

“I’ll check and see.” Mr. Weasley said, leaving the room. 

“Are you alright?” Percy asked as soon as the door shut.

“Yeah, a little freaked out, but otherwise fine.” 

Percy nodded,

“Where’s your father?”

“An accounting getaway at his work, he’s going to be gone for another four days.”

Percy nodded; grasping her hand.

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

“For what?” 

“That.” 

“Well, no need to thank me Audrey.”

She stifled a laugh. 

“What?”

“I know you didn’t mean it like that, but that made you sound so high and mighty.” 

“I’m so sorry-“

“Percy, it’s alright.” She said, now smiling.

“He’s back inside your house, we stopped the flames.” Mr. Weasley opened the door with a jolly flair.

“That’s a relief, how did you know where to find me?” Audrey asked, Mr. Weasley bit his lip. 

“The dark mark.” He said, “It was above your house.” 

Percy felt his blood run cold.

“Why her house, why not the others?” He quickly asked. 

“It seems that where the others aimed to torture and bewilder the victims, they meant to kill Audrey.” 

Audrey gasped,

“Why me?” 

Mr. Weasley shook his head, 

“I don’t know.”

“But Audrey didn’t die.” Percy said.

“They did a check for the spells on the candle before they notified us of Audrey being here and one of the enchantments was to release the mark.” Mr. Weasley explained. 

Percy looked at Audrey and saw her face pale. 

“Percy,” She whispered, “please don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t.” He said, wrapping his arm around her. He looked at his father, and nodded. 

“I suppose we can take you two back to The Burrow, only your Mum is there as far as I’m aware.” Mr. Weasley said, “I can grab Artie if you like.”

“Archie.” Percy and Audrey corrected in unison.

A few moments later, Percy, his father, and Audrey headed to an apparation checkpoint at the ministry. Percy looked at Audrey and simply said,

“This is how you got here, it’s called apparation. It might feel weird, don’t let go.” 

She nodded and clung onto Percy’s arm, clasping her eyes shut.

Percy nodded at his father and disappeared with a loud _Crack_!

Percy, now in the front yard of The Burrow, put his other hand on Audrey’s. 

“You can let go now.” 

She opened her eyes and nearly fainted at the sight in front of her. 

“This is a bonkers.” She whispered, Percy nodded. 

He held her hand and walked to the front door. He knocked three times and the door swung open. 

“Percy it’s great to-“ His mother stopped talking at the sight of the young woman holding her sons hand. 

“Mum, this is Audrey, my girlfriend.” 

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son, dumbfounded. 

“Well, come in, come in.” She beckoned. 

Percy lead Audrey to the dining room table and they both took a seat. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked. 

“Well... Audrey’s a Muggle you see and....” He trailed off, unsure of how to explain what happened. 

“And?” 

“Well, she’s a victim now.” Percy said, “Happened today.” 

Mrs. Weasley suddenly bustled over to Audrey and gave her a quick hug. 

“You poor dear.” She said, “I’ll put on a spot of tea for you.”

Audrey nodded,

“Thank you ma’am.” 

“Please, call me Molly dear.” 

Audrey nodded. 

Percy watched as his fathers clock-hand moved from _Away_ to _Home_ as a loud _Crack_ was heard, startling Audrey. 

Mr. Weasley soon after entered the house carrying an old bloodhound inside.

“Archie!” Audrey gasped, running to the dog. 

Mr. Weasley set him down and Audrey gave the dog a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

“I hope you don’t mind him being here.” She quickly said. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s alright.” Mr. Weasley said, taking off his jacket. 

Audrey nodded and sat back down next to Percy.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“Since June.” Audrey said, Mrs. Weasley tensed for a moment.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Audrey.” She said, smiling. 

“Same here.” She said, “And thank you for letting me stay in your home.”

“Of course.” Mrs. Weasley said, flicking her wand, the kettle and teacups floating to the table. Audrey watched with large eyes.

Percy felt something rub against his leg, he looked down to see Archie laying next to him. Audrey took the kettle and poured four cups of tea. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down across from the two of them. 

“Believe me, it’s the least I can do.” Audrey said breathily.

They drank their tea in silence, the only noise besides the clanging of the dishes was the rumbly snoring that came from Archie.

“Well, it’s getting late and I suppose we should start getting to bed.” Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. 

“Percy, you can have your old room of course, and I’m sure George wouldn’t mind if Audrey slept in the twins old room.” Mrs. Weasley faltered at the last part. 

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” Audrey said, giving her a warm smile that Mrs. Weasley returned. 

“You can borrow some of my pajamas.” Mrs. Weasley said, Audrey shook her head. 

“I’ll just wear this to sleep.” She said, gesturing at her black dress with roses.

“Don’t be silly dear.”

“It’s alright.” Audrey assured the woman. 

Percy showed Audrey to her room and motioned to his,

“If you need anything I’m in there.” He said, she nodded. 

They went their separate ways, Percy however, couldn’t sleep. After his parents had gone to bed and the night grew darker and darker, he heard a soft knock on his door. 

“Come in.” 

Audrey entered, and quietly shut the door behind her. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She explained, he nodded. 

“Is it the clanging pipes?” 

“Huh?”

“We have a ghoul in the attic.” Percy admitted, Audrey just shook her head. 

“‘Course you do.”

Percy laughed. 

“Would you like to stay in here?” He asked, “I can sleep on the floor.” 

“I couldn’t do that to you!” She exclaimed, he smiled. 

“It’d be my pleasure.” 

She shook her head.

“Come here.” Percy said, gesturing to the side of his bed. Audrey sat down and looked at him. 

“Is it bad that I’m sort of terrified?” She asked. 

“No, it’s normal.” 

“And that word you keep calling me-“

“Muggle?”

“Yeah, that one. What does that mean?”

“Non-magical.” 

She nodded. 

He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that until they both drifted off into slumber.  
——————————————————————————

When Percy awoke the next morning, he saw Audrey still sitting there, head on his shoulder. He smiled and carefully got up, making sure she wasn’t disturbed. 

He grabbed a set of robes and changed in the bathroom, then made his way downstairs. 

“Percy, you’re up!” His mother said, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through The Burrow. “The ministry sent you a letter, they’re giving you some time off to help Audrey.” 

Percy nodded,

“I was going to write in anyway.” 

His father made his way downstairs and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He sat down next to Percy and asked,

“Is that girl the reason you asked your mother for that recipe?”

Percy nodded.

“Speaking of which, why did it take you this long to tell us about her?” His mother asked.

Before he could answer, he heard the sound of someone tumbling out of the fireplace. A moment later, George walked into the room. 

“George! How lovely it is to see you.” Their mother said, George gave her a small smile before looking at Percy. 

“What’re you don’t here Perce?” George asked.

“My girlfriend is here.” He said, George raised an eyebrow. 

“She... she became a victim of those Muggle attacks.” He said.

“What!?” 

Percy nodded, they heard the sound of someone descending the stairs, and sure enough, it was Audrey. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” She asked. 

“No, not at all.” Percy said, she nodded. 

She looked over at George, and smiled.

“Hello.” 

George waved.

“I’m Audrey.” She said, shaking his hand. 

“George.”

“What are you doing here George?” Percy asked while sitting down, George shrugged.

“Felt lonely...” He trailed off.

“When did you get a dog?” He asked, pointing at Archie.

“That’s my dog.” Audrey clarified.

Mrs. Weasley set the food on the table and glanced at Archie. 

“We don’t have any dog food...” Mrs. Weasley trailed off. 

“I have some at my house.” Audrey said, “How long will I be staying here?” 

“As long as you want dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, Audrey smiled. 

“I can grab some while I get some clothes, I might stay here until my Dad gets back in town.” 

“That’s perfectly alright.”

“I’ll feed him once I get back, he’ll be ok.”

They finished breakfast just in time for Mr. Weasley to go to work. 

“Tell Felix I say hello.” Percy told him, he nodded.

“So, when is the rest of the family going to meet you?” George asked. 

“Whenever they want.” Audrey said. 

“I can write to Bill and Fleur, I’m sure Dad will tell Ron who in turn will tell Harry who will of course tell Ginny. And George, you can always write Charlie.” Percy said, George nodded.

“Why do I need to be the one to write Charlie?” 

“Because I haven’t written him since....”

George nodded. 

“Since what?” Audrey asked.  
——————————————————————————

Percy and Audrey sat on the bench in his mother’s garden. 

“Audrey, I’m going to be honest with you.” He said, “When I graduated school, I was offered a job in The Ministry of Magic and I took it. Later, I was promoted to The Minister’s assistant and it was because my family was in a group who’s goal was to take down a wizard who didn’t like Muggles or Muggle-Borns.” 

“Muggle-Borns?”

“Wizards and witches who have two Muggle parents.” 

“That’s possible?” 

He nodded before continuing,

“But I thought they were crazy for thinking said wizard was back, we all thought he had died. And I believed they were trying to get in the way of my career... so I said some truly awful things and I cut myself off from them.” He said, feeling his eyes beginning to sting. 

“And I regret that so much.” He whispered. “And eventually we saw that that wizard was back, and then he... he took over the ministry. And I knew if I left, that my family would be targeted even more than they were. You see, my brother Ron is friends with a wizard who was said to bring about the wizards’ downfall.” He stopped and looked at Audrey. 

“Make sense so far?”

“Yeah.”

“And because of that, they were a target. George’s ear, the reason it’s missing is because he went on a mission to save Harry, Ron’s friend. But anyway, I knew that as much as I hated it, I had to work in a place where Muggles and Muggle-Borns were treated like dirt and even killed.” He said, looking at her. “And I’m so sorry for that.”

He took a breath before continuing,

“Then there was a battle, a battle at the school I had attended, the one my sister was attending. Though, she wasn’t attending there when the battle started, and the battle was called The Battle at Hogwarts. Hogwarts being the school.” 

Audrey nodded. 

“I heard of the battle and I went there to fight against the ministry and against that evil wizard, with my family. And I did... in a way. My brother Fred....”

“The one who died?” 

Percy nodded.

“George’s twin, they were inseparable until... until _I_ distracted him. Until _I_ killed him. I said a joke, a stupid joke and he started to laugh. He didn’t even see the wall crumbling down-“ Percy said, his eyes stinging. 

“I’m the reason he died.” Percy choked out, he put his face in his hands and let his tears flow freely. 

He felt a hand on his back, and he heard Audrey softly say,

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

After a few minutes of this, Percy regained composure and looked at Audrey. 

“I’m not the man you thought I was.” 

She nodded,

“You’re right, but you’re still the man I love. It’s not okay what you did, but the fact is that you regret cutting them off, you’ve changed. You worked at that ministry just so your family would remain safe. You fought at that battle and you did NOT kill your brother.” She said, grabbing ahold of his hands. 

“Percy Weasley,” She said, “you have made some mistakes in life, but you are trying to fix it and that is all that matters to me. And you know what? I _love_ you.”

He looked at her for a moment, the sheer look of determination in her eyes grounded him. 

“I love you too.” He said, closing the gap between them.  
——————————————————————————

Later that day, after Audrey had gone back to her home to grab some clothes and dog food, Bill and Fleur arrived, tumbling out of the fireplace. 

Fleur clutched her gut, looking as though she was going to throw up. 

“I’m fine.” She assured Bill, she then turned to Audrey and smiled. 

“‘Ello, I am Fleur, Percy’s sister-in-law.” She said, giving Audrey a hug. 

“I’m Audrey.” 

“Bill.” Bill said, giving her a handshake.

“Werewolf.” He said, noticing Audrey staring at his scars. “Don’t worry, I’m not one.” 

“Werewolves are real?” She asked, Percy nodded. 

“As are dragons, ghosts, mermaids, sasquatch, pukwudgies, unicorns, hippogriffs, gnomes and pixies.” He said, going through all the Muggle folklore creatures he could remember.

“Oh.” Audrey said, nodding. 

“Percy, don’t overwhelm ‘er.” Fleur reprimanded. 

“Eet is a pleasure to meet you.” Fleur turned back to face Audrey. 

The two girls headed into the dining room while Bill and Percy stayed behind. The two brothers made their way to the sofa and sat down.

“So, that’s your girlfriend.” Bill said, Percy nodded. 

“We actually met thanks to you.”

Bill looked at his brother quizzically. 

“Well, you said I need to get a hobby, and one day I was at this park in London and Audrey was sitting there. She was by a chess board and she looked at me and asked me to play and well, we hit it off.” 

Bill grinned,

“I guess I’m a matchmaker now.”

Percy shook his head,

“Are you going to give up a career in cursebreaking to become a matchmaker?”

Bill laughed,

“Never.”

Percy let out a small laugh. 

“You told The Obliviation Squad not to wipe her memory, is she... _the one_?” 

“I think so.” Percy said without a second thought, Bill grinned.

“Congratulations, I’m going to go talk to her.” 

Bill got up and made his way to the dining room, Percy shook his head and began making his way there when his mother walked over and took him to the side.

“Percy.” His mother said, “Audrey is a lovely girl, why didn’t you tell us about her sooner?”

“Mum, I was....”

“You were what?”

“I was afraid.” Percy admitted, “You and Dad would have wanted to meet her and if I’m honest, I’m not sure how well you can act like Muggles.” 

Mrs. Weasley nodded,

“I suppose your father _would_ ask several questions.” 

Percy laughed. Mrs Weasley, now warmly smiling looked over to where Audrey was being questioned by an enthusiastic Mr. Weasley. 

“Speak of the devil, we should probably go and save her.” 

“And electricity, how exactly does that work?”

“Arthur.” Mrs. Weasley warned, following her son into the kitchen. 

“I was just wondering Molly.”

Percy smiled and sat down next to Audrey, she took his hand before turning to face Fleur. 

“So, you went to a different school than Percy I’m assuming.” 

Fleur let out a delicate laugh,

“Oui, I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.” 

“Sounds fancy, I just went to public school.” Audrey said, slightly intimidated. 

“There ez nothing wrong with that.” Fleur reprimanded.

“I know, it’s just so weird to see all _this_ and then compare it to my life.” She said, gesturing around her.

“Well, I’m always here to help.” Mrs. Weasley said, finding a seat at the table.

“Thank you, I won’t be in your hair for much longer; three more days.”

“Dear, you’re not in my hair, you’re perfectly fine.” 

Audrey smiled, 

“Thank you ma’am.”

“No need to call me ma’am, Molly is alright.”


	19. Diagon Alley

“Mum, Audrey and myself are going to Diagon Alley later today, do you need anything?” Percy asked the morning after Bill and Fleur’s visit.

“I’m alright, thank you though.” Mrs. Weasley said, “Your father is out investigating an attack currently, but I don’t think he needs anything.”

“Attack?” 

“Yes, another muggle attack.” Mrs. Weasley said, turning to face her son. “However there’s no evidence that it’s connected to your case.” 

“Mum, I need to be there!” Percy said, practically running to the coatrack by the front door. 

“You’ll do no such thing.” Mrs. Weasley sternly said. 

“It’s your time off and I’m sure your father and Felix will handle it.” She finished. 

“Mum-“

“Sit.” She pointed at the table.

He reluctantly sauntered over to the table and sat down, resulting in a smile from the family matriarch.

A few minutes later, after Percy had his coffee and read the paper, Audrey made her way downstairs. 

“I’m so sorry,” She said, “I didn’t mean to sleep in.” 

“It’s alright, it’s only 10 o’clock.” Percy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’m glad Tiffany didn’t question anything when I called sick into work the other day. I didn’t even try to make my voice sound scratchy.”

Percy nodded,

“There’s been another attack, I just thought you should know.” 

Audrey paled; nodding.

After a hasty breakfast, Percy clutched Audrey’s hand and apparated into Diagon Alley. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Audrey said, her anxiety almost palpable.

“If you want, we can go back to The Burrow.”

“No,” Audrey sternly said, “I _want_ to be here.”

Percy nodded as Audrey wrapped her arm around Percy’s. She gasped in awe at the sight of the district, gaping at the sheer volume of books in Flourish and Blotts, the brightly colored displays on each shops’ windows and of course at the best shop in Diagon Alley (according to Percy anyway); Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

 _“That’s George’s shop!?”_ She asked in awe. 

“Yes.” Percy opened the doors to a room packed full of school aged wizards and their exhausted parents. 

In the corner, he could see Angelina showing the patrons the new and improved _Weather in a Bottle_ (which was currently emitting a small rainstorm). He saw Verity ringing up a cache of customers and a group of little children jumping up next to the shelves, trying desperately to reach the products on the top.

“Oh.” Audrey faintly gasped.

“Percy!” A voice boomed from across the room, George. 

Percy lead Audrey to the back and gave George a hug.

“Hello.” Audrey said, giving him a handshake. “You have a lovely shop.”

“Thank you.” George earnestly said. 

“What’s Angelina doing here, isn’t it Quidditch season?” Percy asked. 

“She’s off this week.” George explained, “Apparently Ginny is fantastic at practice.” 

“Did you ever have any doubt?” 

The two men laughed.

“What’s Quidditch?”

——————————————————————————

“This is so... unbelievable.” Audrey said, sitting with Percy in the living room of The Burrow. Their Diagon Alley excursion had only really included going to the joke shop, getting some ice cream and checking out Gringotts. 

“I know, but hopefully this explains some of my oddities.” 

“Yeah, it explains you not knowing Hitchcock.” Audrey joked. 

“To be honest, I’d never watched a movie before meeting you.” 

“What!?” 

“We don’t have a TV! And I didn’t have any reason to go to a theater.” 

“It’s just sort of insane, you living this life and me being oblivious to it for 22 years.” 

“It _is_ a little hard to swallow.” 

“And what am I going to tell my father? Or Sierra?” 

“Well, we have a law about this sort of thing,” Percy explained, “if you and I were to get married or have children, then it would be acceptable to let your next of kin know. But unless Sierra has a magical child or marries a wizard or becomes partners with a witch, she can’t know.” 

“Why not?” Audrey asked, crossing her arms. 

“Because if she were to expose the magical community it would be catastrophic. I mean everyone would have to learn about goblins and fairies and magical kind may be hunted down like they were in the puritans time. Wizard families would have to put up so many charms to protect their children.”

“Just their children?”

“Accidental magic, it’s an occurrence in young witches and wizards development. And a few decades ago a young witch was terrorized by her Muggle neighbors for her accidental magic.” 

“What!?”

“Yes, her father went to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for going after the boys. It- the law is necessary for the protection of our kind. Hopefully you understand.”

“If we were to get married, I would want Sierra there.” Audrey said after a moment. 

“As would I.” 

“How could we do that if she can’t learn you’re magic?”

“We can have a Muggle wedding.”

“How different are the two?” Audrey asked, Percy could practically see the cogs turning in her brain.

“Not very, I don’t think. Dad was talking about your weddings when Bill and Fleur were getting married and I think the only real difference is decorations and attire. Bride still wears a white dress but guests and the groom are usually wearing dress robes.”

Before Audrey could respond, the front door was thrown open and Ginny Weasley ran into the house. She locked eyes with Percy and ran into the room. 

“Why did you not tell me?” She asked.

“Tell you what?” 

“You had a girlfriend! You told Bill, Charlie and George but not me!”

“I didn’t tell Ron either.” 

“Exactly! Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“I told them because we went out together and they happened to have came into my house after a date.” Percy explained, trying to mediate the situation. 

Ginny let out a deep breath and collapsed on a chair, satisfied with his answer. 

“How did you figure out I told them?”

“I mentioned it to George.” 

Percy shook his head. Ginny grinned before turning her head and looking at Audrey.

“Hello, I’m Ginny; you must be Audrey.” 

“I am, it’s a pleasure meeting you.”

The front door opened again, only this time quietly, and in came Mr. Weasley. 

“Ah, Ginny,” He said, “I see you’ve met Audrey.”

——————————————————————————

Later that night, Percy was sitting outside, watching the clouds go by. He heard the door open and saw someone sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” His father asked. 

“Quite.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Percy shook his head, 

“Everything.” 

“Everything huh?” 

Percy chuckled.

“You know; I really like Audrey, so does your mother.” Mr. Weasley said, “She seems like she makes you happy.”

“She does.” Percy said, without a second thought.

“I’m glad.”


	20. A New Revelation

The morning of Audrey’s third day at The Burrow brought with it light rain and Charlie Weasley. Charlie apparated outside The Burrow and opened the door before looking around and spotting his mother.

“Mum, how are you?”

“Welcome back Charlie! I’m doing well.” She said, looking over her son.

“Hello Dad.” Charlie said, moving to the side to give his dad a quick hug. 

“Perce.” He happily said, clapping him on the shoulder. 

“And you must be Audrey.” He said, extending a hand.

“Indeed I am.” She said, shaking it. 

“Anything interesting happening today?” He asked, now leaning up against the wall. 

“Well, Felix is supposed to be coming over after work, as is Anna. Ron and Hermione are going to as well, though only at dinner time.” Percy explained.

“And tomorrow I’m going back home with Archie and make sure everything is as it was when we left.” Audrey continued. Once she had finished, she was met with a grin from Charlie, a gentle smile from Mrs. Weasley and a kind look from Mr. Weasley. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” Charlie said, looking over at Percy.

The rest of the day was spent largely by Charlie explaining dragonology to an enthusiastic Audrey, and Percy working on a report over British floo regulation compared to New Zealand (thanks to an idea from Felix) and whether or not they should switch to a method similar to theirs when it came to applying for a connection. 

Once 5 o’clock hit, Charlie bade them all farewell and left for a visit at Shell Cottage. A few minutes later, a loud _crack_ signaled the arrival of the Green’s 

Felix and Anna entered the house, and shook Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley’s hands. 

“It’s great to finally meet you Mrs. Weasley,” Felix said, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you as well.” She responded, smiling. 

“Percy!” Felix called, giving him an unreciprocated hug. 

“Felix, how are you?” 

“Great.” He said while stepping to the side. 

“It’s wonderful to see ya Percy.” Anna said, shaking his hand. 

“And you must be Audrey.” Anna continued, looking over his shoulder.

“Guilty as charged.” Audrey said, giving her a quick handshake.

“I know you must have SO many questions, and I’ve been in your situation so feel free to pick my brain.” Anna said, sitting down on the couch and gesturing towards Audrey. 

Felix smiled and pointed to the back door,

“Mind if we chat out there?”

The two men exited the home and Percy lead Felix to the bench outback. 

“What’s going on?” Percy asked, Felix sighed. 

“Y’know Morana, well she was acting really strange when I bumped into her. Like, she wouldn’t make eye contact with me and every time I’ve seen her since she’s been with Schulze, like she won’t leave the mans side.”

“Do you think she’s trying to get more information on the case?” 

“Maybe, I’m not too sure though.” 

“Is there perhaps an opportunity to observe them without causing suspicion?” Percy asked, wondering if this was how Ron felt during his time sneaking around at Hogwarts.

“The closest thing I can think of is The Ministry Christmas Party, but who knows how many people will be attacked by then.”

Percy nodded, crossing his legs. 

“Should we inform someone of our suspicions?” He asked.

“No, if we’re wrong we could seriously jeopardize our relationships within the ministry as well as departmental relationships.” Felix reasoned. 

“Should we enlist the help of anyone else?” Percy asked. 

“No, except maybe Erica Smith.” 

“Erica Smith?” 

“Yeah, she works in the Department of Magical Education and would know standard procedure. Meaning whether or not Morana and Schulze are allowed to be together that often, if not than Schulze might be an accomplice.” Felix explained.

“Huh.”

“The only setback is that she’s dating Billingsley’s daughter, and she might mention it to her who in turn might bring it up to him which may land us in trouble.”

“Oh dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, a lot is going on in my life rn. The next chapter should be longer, don’t worry.


	21. Erica

The voices of Hermione and Ron rang throughout The Burrow as Percy descended the stairs with Audrey on his tail. 

“Ron, Hermione!” He said excitedly, “I’d like you to meet Audrey.” 

He stepped aside as Audrey waved to the people in the foyer. 

“Hello.” She shyly said.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione gave her a quick hug. “I’m Muggleborn, if you have any questions whatsoever I’m always here to answer.”

“Hermione’s brilliant.” Ron boasted, giving Audrey a handshake. 

The rest of the night went well, with Hermione answering some of Audrey’s questions about Muggle’s in the wizarding world and how magical genealogy worked (she _did_ study humans after all), as well as Ron giving anecdotes about his job, and by the time everyone bade their farewells; Percy was feeling quite content. 

Once the next morning arrived, Percy helped Audrey pack up and with the help of his father, apparated her and Archie (along with their belongings) back to her home. 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay with you sir.” Audrey said, shaking Mr. Weasley’s hand.

“It was my pleasure.” 

Audrey smiled and unlocked her front door and watched as Archie entered and immediately made his way to his dog bed and sat down. 

“So, you’re a wizard and you’ve probably never seen a home like this before.” Audrey said as they walked into the house. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I’m always glad to teach you a thing or two about my world.” She said, turning to face him. 

“And mine to you.” He said, giving her a lingering kiss. 

Archie began howling at the sound of a police siren and shocked the two out of the kiss.

“Archie, es solo un coche de policía.” Audrey said, smiling at the elderly dog. 

“That’s a perk of having an owl,” Percy attempted to joke, “they don’t howl.”

Audrey rolled her eyes.

“If we have children and they get owls, you’ll see”.

“Children?” Audrey asked, crossing her arms.

“If we stay together and you want some-“ 

“I’d love to have kids one day.” Audrey said, “Though not until I’m married and settled down.”

“Same!” Percy said, she smiled. 

“You should probably get out of here before my dad arrives and gets the wrong idea.” Audrey said after a moment. 

“Alright, I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

——————————————————————————

“Felix, this is a horrible idea.” Percy said, crossing his arms and watching the door of their office. 

“Look, Erica is our only hope. She might tell Lizzie, but I don’t think Lizzie would tell her father.”

“How do you know that?” Percy asked, uncrossing his arms. 

“I don’t, it’s just the only thing that’s stopping my anxiety from swallowing me whole.” 

Percy shook his head. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door and then the door slowly opened. 

“Hello.” The woman had long, curly brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and big brown eyes.

“Erica, it’s great to see you.” Felix said, she gave him a small smile. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked, closing the door behind her. 

“We had a few questions about the ODCCDSPO and the rules around supervisors and subordinates.” 

“Oh, why?” She asked, looking at both men. 

“Well, we noticed some weird things happening in the department.” Felix slowly said. 

“Oh, you should talk to Schulze about this.” She said. 

“That’s the thing,” Felix said, “it has to do _with_ Schulze.” 

“What?” She asked, Percy shot Felix a look.

“Well, it’s not anything crazy but we have noticed Schulze and Morana Jacobs being always with each other. And Percy and I have suspicions about Jacobs being involved in the attacks that have been happening.” Felix said, Percy felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiety wash over him.

“It’s not against the rules....” She trailed off. 

“But...?” 

“But it _is_ rather odd.” She said after a moment. “Do you have any proof Jacobs might be affiliated with the attacks?” 

“Well, she was against Percy and I discussing them when we were on level 9 where almost nobody would be. Percy saw her trying to break into a potions shop at Diagon Alley and she’s been acting strange around us.” 

Erica nodded and crossed her arms. 

“If you don’t mind me interjecting,” Percy said; folding his hands, “My girlfriend was attacked and I _need_ to figure who did this to her so we can stop future attacks.”

She nodded, 

“I understand, if anyone did that to Lizzie....” She trailed off, staring at the floor with her hands clenched. 

“As would I with Anna.” Felix nodded.

“I’ll see if I can find anything out, a friend of mine is one of the people in charge of the training criteria for the ODCCDSPO; I’ll see if he knows anything.” 

“Can you keep this between us?” Felix asked, “I don’t want to jeopardize the relationships between departments.” 

“My lips are sealed.” She said, miming a key locking her mouth and tossing it aside. 

“Thank you.” Percy gratefully said. 

“No problem.”


	22. Halloween

Halloween was coming up and with it, a day that Percy knew Ginny hated (though she didn’t know that). So when the roar of his fireplace pulled him out of his book, Percy wasn’t too surprised that the woman standing where the flames had been moments before looked as though she was on the verge of crying.

Stepping out of his fireplace, Ginny dusted herself off and stared at the book in his hands titled _Animal Farm_. 

“Ginny?” Percy asked. 

“Is that letter accurate?” She asked quickly, sitting down next to her older brother. 

“Huh?”

“That letter you gave me... that’s how you really felt about The Chamber?” She asked, turning to face him.

“Ginny-“

“Percy, _please tell me_.”

“Yes, Ginny _I thought you were dead_.” He said, slightly confused why she would bring that up.

“Well I knew that.”

“Ginny, everything in that letter is accurate.” He assured her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry I just... it’s that time of year when....” She gestured around with her hands.

“Percy, why did you decide to give me that letter at my party?” Ginny finally asked after what felt like an eon of silence.

“Because I felt like it was the only way for me to show that I care about you.” Percy admitted after a moment, “I know I cut you all off and I will never stop regretting that.”

Ginny looked taken aback for a second before her face settled back into a neutral pose.

“I don’t expect you to ever for-“

“Why did you hold onto it?” She suddenly asked.

“I suppose I kept it as a reminder of what a terrible brother I am.” His voice began to tremble. 

“Percy?” Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.

“About how I needed to take better care of you. And I didn’t know how and I failed yet again with Fred.” He said, shaking his head.

A few tears escaped his eyes as did Ginny’s.

“Percy-“

“No, I’m your big brother Ginny; I should have protected you both better.”

The two siblings sat in silence yet again, but this time it was different; it was a comforting silence, a silence that seemed to hug them and let them know that it was okay.

“I think it’s worse, now that he’s gone. Like, we all thought he was when I was....” She trailed off for a moment. 

“I understand.”

“You know, I was so worried about being expelled.” Ginny said with a breathy laugh, “I petrified my fellow students and I was worried about myself.” 

She shook her head, “Fat lot of good I was.” 

“Ginny!” Percy said sternly, “It’s only natural to think about you first, and you didn’t petrify those people, the Basilisk did. And he-who-must-not-be-named made you.” 

“Besides,” He continued, “You were possessed and the whole time I didn’t notice _and_ I was too busy worrying about you telling someone I was snogging Penelope Clearwater.” 

Ginny laughed. 

“That’s not funny.”

“ _Merlin_ you’re such a prude!” 

Percy shook his head, 

“I am truly sorry Ginny.” 

She nodded, 

“Percy, thank you for the letter.”’

——————————————————————————  
Halloween drew nearer and nearer and Percy Weasley was more anxious than he ever thought he would be over a holiday.

“Relax, everything is going to be alright.” Audrey said, adjusting her sitting position on her couch. 

“It’s just, all these... _people_ aren’t going to be looked at as strange. It’s Halloween, you all dress up like us.” He said, attempting to not use any magical lingo in case Mr. Castillo was listening in. 

“Like government workers?” Audrey loudly asked in order to cover their conversation. 

“Yes.” Percy said slowly, barely catching on.

“If you want, I can always go with you.” Audrey said, he nodded. 

“That might be the best idea I’ve heard all day.” 

And that was how Percy Weasley and Audrey Castillo ended up at the Green household on Halloween night. Felix and Percy had decided to keep watch in his home in case an emergency happened at the ministry. The plan being that they’d be informed together and could work out a plan on the way to the site of the crime.

“I talked to Erica earlier today, she said she’s still got nothing on them but she’ll keep us updated.” Felix said, handing Percy a Muggle candy bar called a _Mars Bar_

“You know, I was thinking... and would it be that bad if Billingsley knew about our suspicions?” Felix said after a moment. “Hear me out, he works more closely with Schulze than we do and he could keep any eye on him.” 

“That’s a horrible idea.” Percy plainly said, “He could think we’re insane and it could ruin our professional relationship.” 

“Would that really be all that bad?”

“Yes!” Percy said, “If we’re wrong than we damaged relationships between our departments and the rest of the ministry, and we might damage our relationship with him.”

Before Felix could respond, there was a knock at his front door. 

“I’ll get it.” Anna said, smoothing out her fairy costume and grabbing a bowl of candy. 

Percy heard her open the door, and instead of a child’s voice saying _“trick or treat”_ he heard a familiar voice ask to come in. Then, he turned his head to see Erica Smith walking towards him.

“I found something.” She said, quickly sitting down next to Felix. 

“What?” Percy asked. 

“Well, there’s someone else in the ODCCDSPO who lodged a complaint with the Support Staff on level one and complained about how Schulze and Jacobs always seem to be together. 

There was an investigation but it turned up nothing and everyone just assumed they were friends. But, the person who filed the complaint is Augustus Macmillan.” She said, pausing for any questions. 

“Macmillan and Jacobs reportedly used to be in a relationship back when both of them worked in the Auror department.” She continued, “So, this could have just been jealousy.” 

“I’m guessing there’s more.” Felix said, Erica nodded. 

“Macmillan was moved to the ODCCDSPO _before_ Jacobs, and she didn’t ask for the move. Why would Schulze ask for her in his department when he already had Macmillan, if he didn’t want to keep an eye on Jacobs?”

“So you think Schulze is trying to watch Jacobs to see if she’s guilty.” Felix clarified. 

“Exactly.” Erica confirmed. 

“Is there any concrete evidence of this besides your speculation?” Percy asked.

“Well, a friend of mine who works in my department, saw Schulze in Diagon Alley, and said that he seemed to be following Jacobs.” 

“So everything is hearsay?” Percy asked, she sheepishly nodded. 

“But it’s better than nothing.”

“Perhaps, but it’s not concrete enough for my liking.” Percy said, Erica nodded. 

“I understand, if I find anything else I’ll keep you both updated.” She said, picking up a pillow that had fallen to the ground.

She stood up and walked to the front door, but before she opened it she spoke,

“I think there’s more to this story than what we’re looking at.” 

And with that, she left. 

“I agree with her.” Percy said after a moment, “I mean think about it, we’re only looking at it within the ministry.” 

“True, but the Auror’s are looking externally.” Felix said. 

“Doesn’t Ron work in that department?” Audrey said, now standing in the archway that connected the living room and foyer. 

“We need to see your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re a little over halfway done with the story and I wanted to let y’all know that I have a sequel or two planned as well as a two-three chapter fic that would take place in between this one and it’s longer sequel. 
> 
> If y’all are interested please let me know, the sequel in question would focus on Percy and Audrey as well as the relationship between Charlie and Percy. 
> 
> I don’t want to give too much away if you guys are interested, so please let me know if you are!


	23. One or More

November 3rd 1999, three muggle attacks in one day. 

That was a record.

All the testimony was collected by the various victims and yet only two things remained consistent; the man who supplied the objects had brown hair and was Caucasian, and the victims were all Muggles with no magical ancestry for at least 4 generations back (one victim was 5 generations removed from a magical ancestor via the Shafiq family).

Ron had assured Percy and Felix that the Auror’s had an idea over who was doing this, but the two severely doubted it.

“Polyjuice potion perhaps.” Felix spitballed during lunch the very next day. 

“From one person or from different people who all happen to be brunettes?” 

“I don’t know, we don’t know what they look like.” Felix said, irritated. 

Percy shook his head, 

“If we were going down the Polyjuice route, do you think they’d use a wizards hair or one of a Muggle’s?” 

“I would use Muggle hair personally.” Felix readjusted himself on his position on the floor.

“There’s probably a benefit for that, make it to where we have no suspects who match the exact physical appearance.” Percy agreed.

“My thoughts exactly.” 

“I feel like we need to talk to an Auror about this, I mean I’m sure they’ve thought about all this stuff, but what about Macmillan and Jacobs and the potion shop fiasco?” Felix said after a moment.

“If we told them now we’d probably get in trouble if we were wrong. They’d be wasting lots of resources and valuable time.” Percy reminded him. “I honestly think that we should investigate ourselves and wait until we have concrete evidence.”

“Launch an unauthorized investigation?” Felix asked, “Who are you and what have you done with Percy Weasley?”

Percy let out a small laugh as Felix chuckled.

“When we find proof, we’ll let them know.” Percy assured him.

Later that very same day, Mr. Billingsley walked in holding a neatly wrapped box with a giant yellow bow on top. 

“Erica’s birthday is today.” He wheezed, sensing the men’s confusion. “Speaking of which, she said she wanted me to tell you that she wants to meet with you after work at The Leaky Cauldron. Said it was important.” 

Percy nodded, 

“We’ll do that.” 

The two arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron at 5:35 pm and swiftly made their way inside. 

“Can Anna come here?” Percy asked, turning to face him. “I mean she’s a Muggle but she’s married to you. I know they can enter Diagon Alley, but can she come here?” 

“She can,” Felix explained, “only because I told her about it and The Ministry lifted the ward on her.” 

Percy nodded, 

“Just curious.”

They spotted Erica sitting at the back of the pub, sipping away on a mug of Butterbeer.

“There you two are.” She said, gesturing at the chairs across from her. “Have a seat.” 

“Happy Birthday.” Percy said, sitting down. 

“Thank you, the big twenty five!” She said, smiling. 

“Now look, I’m going to get down to business. Word around my department is that Macmillan and Jacobs were arguing down on level nine about something.” 

“Level nine?” Felix asked, she nodded. 

“Who gave you this information?” Percy asked. 

“Elias Robinson.” Erica said, “He’s never steered me in the wrong direction before, but I feel like he might be.”

“Pardon?”

“Well don’t you think this is all too convenient? I mean the Auror department would of learned about all of this ages ago. I think it has something to do with the ministry _and_ I think it involves Jacobs, but I don’t think that she’s an instigator.” Erica explained. 

“Who do you think might be?” 

She took a deep breath before answering, 

“Baudric Schulze.”

“What?”

“Think about it, he’s always with Jacobs. What if they’re planning something together?” 

“I thought we agreed it was so he could keep an eye on her.”

“What if we’re wrong?” She asked. 

“We’ll check it out at the Holiday party on the 10th next month.” Felix said quickly. 

“Huh?” 

“Everyone will be there, it’d be the perfect time to watch them all.”  
——————————————————————————

The next day, Percy Weasley was walking through the halls of The Ministry of Magic, surrounded by people tumbling out of the floo, when he felt a hand on his arm and he was quickly jerked to the side. 

“Wha-“

“Hush!” The person said, Morana Jacobs. 

“What are you doing?”

“Listen to me Weasley, you’re sticking your nose into things you shouldn’t be.” She said, looking around at the people passing by. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve got this covered.” She said.

“Got what covered?” 

“Oh- Never mind!” She said, “Just stick to your department.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s a friendly piece of advice.” She said. 

She then turned and looked around at the people walking about once more and left Percy standing there, more confused then he’d been since the attacks began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Suberbowl Sunday everyone!!!


	24. 2 out of 28

“She threatened you?” Audrey asked, Percy shook his head. 

“I don’t know if that’s the right word.”

“It is.” Audrey said. “Percy you need to tell your boss.” 

“It’s not that simple Audrey.”

“It is.” She said, setting down her coffee mug on his kitchen counter.

“I’m going to see Ron with them today, I’ll tell you how it goes.” 

“Just be safe mi amor.” She said, he nodded. 

“You’ll be going to the holiday party with me, won’t you?” He asked, she nodded.

“Of course, though I do hope I won’t have lots of eyes on me.” She said, he smiled.

“Just steer clear of Rita Skeeter, you’ll be alright as long as you do.”  
——————————————————————————

“Ron, we need to ta-“ Percy stopped mid sentence as he walked into Ron’s office and saw a tall man with brown hair and big brown eyes. 

“Sorry.” Percy quickly said, backing up into Felix and Erica. 

Erica looked over and her face lit up,

“Augustus!” She said, giving him a quick hug. 

“Hello!” He cheerily said, returning the gesture. 

“Percy, Felix, this is Augustus Macmillan.” Erica said, stepping to the side.

“Nice to meet you.” Macmillan said with a quick nod. 

“Anyway, I should be off. I have a few matters of business to attend to.” 

And with that, he left. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were having a meeting.” Percy said, Ron nodded.

“S’alright, what do you need?” 

“Well, we think we may have a lead on who is organizing these Muggle attacks.”

“What?” Ron asked. 

“Felix and I have been conducting our own little investigation and we think we might know who it is.” Percy said.

“Bloody hell Percy, we already have suspects.” Ron said. 

“Just listen to us!” Felix interjected. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. 

“Morana Jacobs, I caught her trying to break into a potions shop a few months ago and ever since she’s been threatening me.” Percy explained, “She’s also always around Schulze and she apparently got into a fight with Macmillan.” 

“Really?” Ron asked, “She works for the ODCCDSPO.” 

“Doesn’t mean she can’t have an ulterior motive.” Erica crossed her arms. 

“Ron, all we’re asking is that you help us keep an eye on her during the holiday party coming up.” Percy said, looking into his brothers eyes. 

“Fine, but only for a little while.” Ron agreed. 

“Thank you.” Percy said, restraining himself from hugging him, it would be rather unprofessional.

Once the trio had left Ron’s office, they began to go their separate ways. But before Percy and Felix departed, Augustus Macmillan stepped out from behind a column. 

“Hello.” Percy said, glancing towards his coworker.

“Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve got this whole Morana thing under control.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I couldn’t help but listen in to part of your conversation and look, you’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ve got it covered.” 

“Look man, we’re just trying to do our jobs.” Felix said, stepping in between them. 

“Fine, but just know that you’re getting worked up over nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got about 6 or 7 chapters left of this story! I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate all of you so much and I’m very excited to show you all the (hopefully) thrilling conclusion. 
> 
> The sequel is still definitely on the table, and I think I’m probably going to make it, so let me know how you guys feel about it. 
> 
> See you next week, and happy Valentine’s Day!


	25. WWW

Waking up to the front door with a heavy sigh, Percy Weasley began reevaluating his life choices. He was now about to do something against his moral code; he was spying on a fellow ministry employee.

With another ministry employee.

He knocked on the door, and almost immediately it swung open to reveal Anna Green.

“Felix!” She called out into the house, “Percy’s here!”

Percy heard what sounded like several things falling over and the unmistakable sound of someone running down the hall. 

“Percy!” An out of breath Felix happily said.

“Are you ready to go?” 

Felix nodded, stepping out of his house. 

“Love you, see you in a bit.” He said to Anna before closing the door behind him. 

“Alright, let’s do this thing.” Felix said with a smile. 

The two men suddenly appeared right inside the wonderful Leaky Cauldron with loud _Crack_ ’s. 

“Hello there Percy, Felix.” A voice called out. The two men turned and were face to face with Mr. Billingsley.

“Hello sir!” Felix said quickly, “Fancy seeing you here!” 

“Indeed, I need to let you boys know... I think Erica’s planning something.” He said, leaning towards the two of them.

“Why do you say that?” Percy asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. 

“Lizzie’s been telling me that Erica seems slightly distant lately and well, you all seem to be around her quite a bit now. Is anything going on?” 

“Oh! Well, uh... she _did_ mention a few departmental changes that she would like to see.” Felix said quickly, Percy shooting him an angry look. 

“What’s wrong Mr. Weasley?” Billingsley asked.

“Nothing.” Percy said, “It’s just that Erica didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” 

Mr. Billingsley nodded, 

“I’ll be sure to talk to Thomasin about this and see what can be done.” 

He turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Percy and an utterly amazed Felix. 

“What the bloody hell was that!?” Percy whispered, “We just lied to our boss about our friend who coincidentally is his daughter’s girlfriend!” 

“I know.” Felix said slowly, “I’ll write to Erica and explain it to her.”

Percy shook his head,

“Let’s go.” 

The two men approached the entrance to Diagon Alley and tapped their wands to the brick wall and soon after stepped onto the cobblestone path.

“According to Erica, the ODCCDSPO is having a training session and are heading to The Golden Snidget afterwards.” Percy checked his watch, “And they should be there any minute now.” 

They both entered the establishment and took a seat at the bar, it was fairly busy for a Thursday night and provided good cover for the two of them. 

“Can I get ya anythin’?” The bar tender, a surly looking old wizard, asked. 

“Just a water please.” Percy said, Felix nodded. 

“Two waters comin’ right up.”

Luckily for them, the group of ODCCDSPO employees sauntered into the bar as Percy and Felix tipped the bartender to keep him from asking questions. 

The group in question consisted of 11 wizards and 7 witches alongside Jacobs and Macmillan. A few minutes later, Jacobs stood up and dismissed herself, and almost immediately after Macmillan did the same.

Percy and Felix quickly stood up and followed the pair. They saw Macmillan turn a corner and they quickly ran towards him. They heard voices coming from around the next bend Macmillan passed and they quickly crouched behind a few boxes. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing here Gus?” Jacobs asked. 

“Look Morana, you and I both know that my being here has something to do with The Sympathizers.” Macmillan said, Percy heard Morana scoff. 

“You daft idiot, this has more to it than just that.” 

“Perhaps it does.” Macmillan agreed, “But that is the key component.” 

“You know those two boys from the floo were down at the bar?” Macmillan continued.

“I noticed.”

“One might wonder if they’re suspicious of you.” 

“Shut it.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Macmillan, you’re going down.” Morana said, enunciating every word. “You and your precious little friends too.” 

“No, you are.” 

Percy looked over at Felix and saw the stunned look on his face. 

A loud _Crack_ filled their ears and they both nodded and slowly crept away from whoever was left. 

“What was that?” Felix asked.

“I’m not sure, but I know somewhere safe we can brainstorm.” 

Percy lead Felix to a tall building with it’s curtains closed. He opened the door, despite the sign stating they were closed, and quickly stepped in after Felix before shutting the door. 

“Hey! We’re clos-“ George stopped as he turned to see his brother and Felix in the entryway.

“Percy!?”

“Yeah, can Felix and I have a talk here?” Percy asked.

“Of course! If you don’t mind me asking, what about?” 

“Ministry business.” Felix said, George nodded. 

“I’ll be up in the flat with Angelina if you need me.”

Percy nodded. 

Once George was out of earshot, Percy peaked through the curtains before speaking;

“Is Jacobs threatening Macmillan and their entire department?” 

“Looks like it.” Felix agreed.

“Should we tell Schulze?” 

“I’m sure there’s a reason that Macmillan hasn’t told him.” Felix reasoned. 

“I suppose, though isn’t it slightly odd that he hasn’t told anyone about it?”

“Yeah....” Percy agreed, at a loss for words.


	26. Keep an Eye Out

“I can’t believe you told him that I had problems with the way my department was evolving.” Erica said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“He was under a lot of pressure.” Audrey said, setting down her bag of crisps, Percy nodding in agreement.

“I just feel bad for keeping Lizzie out of the loop. I feel like a bad girlfriend. It’s not that I don’t trust her, I just worry for her worrying about me. I also don’t want her to get hurt.” Erica said, Audrey nodded.

“I understand that.” 

Percy, Felix, Audrey, Anna and Erica were sitting on the floor of Percy’s flat eating in a circle. They had originally gathered there to discuss their plan for the holiday party, but it had sort of become a friendly chat between them all.

Lizzie, being the daughter of Mr. Billingsley, was at high risk of being hurt and compromising her fathers position in the Ministry. Therefore, she wasn’t present. 

“Look, the worst that could possibly happen is that one of us dies, but then the others would have concrete proof that Jacobs is behind the attacks.” Felix said.

“How about, no one dies and all of us prove to the Ministry that Jacobs is guilty.” Anna responded.

“Let’s not put all our eggs into one basket here,” Audrey spoke up, “who’s to say that Jacobs is the one behind all of this. The man who sold me that candle was a brunette and a man. I know a potion exists that can change your appearance, but what are the chances she would use that same disguise every time?”

“I mean it’s more likely than not ever using a disguise.” Felix reasoned. 

“I guess.” 

“Somebody has to help Ron keep an eye on Jacobs.” Erica said, putting the conversation back on track. 

“Percy and I can do that.” Audrey said, “Is that alright with you?”

“Of course.” Percy nodded. 

“Anna and I can keep an eye on Schulze.” 

“And I’ll make sure nobody gets suspicious.” Erica finished.

“Alright, see you all then.”  
——————————————————————————

By the time the party had arrived, Percy felt more anxious than he had in a long time. He gently knocked on Audrey’s front door, holding his breath.

The door opened to reveal her standing there in a purple dress with shoulder pads that fell right above her knees. She was wearing heels and had her hair tied back. 

“You look great.” Percy said, she smiled. 

“Not too bad yourself.”

He was in his finest navy dress robes, his wand hidden in a pocket he had sown in himself. 

“You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the holiday party where stuff is about to go down. It’s taking me a bit longer to write than I thought it would which is why it’s not in this chapter like I had originally planned.


End file.
